Slow Burning Embers Can Heal NOW COMPLETE
by notashamedtobe
Summary: This is a Leah and Emmett fic. You have to read it to see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I swallow the nonexistent lump in my throat as I watch him. His massive form is sitting on the boulder overlooking the cliff and the Pacific Ocean below. His shoulders are hunched and if not for my incredible werewolf hearing I wouldn't even know he is crying. His head shoots up as my foot shifts and cracks a small twig underneath it.

"They sent you?" His voice is gruff. I am incapable of speaking as I see vampires cry blood and not tears. His face is stained by them and I feel an unfamiliar emotion tug at my heart. Guilt. His eyes narrow and for the first time in a long time I feel fear biting at me. "Go away."

I glare at him. His dismissive tone only fuels my annoyance that I am here in the first place. That I can use. That I can work with. "No one sent me leech. I came on my own."

He uses one huge paw of a hand to wipe at his eyes as I approach. "Why? Why would you even give a fuck?" His voice cracks at the end as he turns back to the view in front of him.

I make my way beside him placing a hand tentatively on his arm. The shock of cold always surprises me. I move in front of him and place both my hands on his face forcing him to look at me. "I came because I know how it hurts to lose who you love. Be grateful that you knew she loved you back." I pause as I wipe his tears away. "I came because she died saving my brother. Yeah, he lost an arm but thanks to Rosie he came out of that stupid battle with his life. There are no words I can say to you to make this better. There are no words I can say to make this easier but I came anyway."

He looks at me as his grief nearly makes me fall to my knees. "You can take your words and shove them up your fucking cunt for all I care. They don't erase what happened. They don't make her come back." His arms come around me, trapping my body to his. I force myself to be still. I force myself to look at him. Even with him sitting, and with my height we were almost eye level. One blood tear escapes and starts to slide down his cheek. I lower my mouth to it and lick it away.

His grip tightens on me as I move to lick away another. His voice is hoarse when he speaks. "What are you doing she wolf?"

I lean back and grip his shoulders as I straddle his lap. I take a handful of his hair knowing he can drop me on my ass whenever he feels like it. I pull his head back and force his eyes to fall on mine. "When Sam left me for Emily, I was broken. No, I don't know exactly what it is you're going through because he still lives. But I know what the pain of loss is. Loss is watching the one you love marry another due to some stupid genetic bullshit. Loss is trying to cope by spreading your legs for any man to try to fill the void in your heart and be connected to someone, even for a few fleeting moments. It doesn't mean you love the person less. It means that you need an escape so you don't go insane. So leech, I know you don't want or need my words. I am offering to give you whatever it is you might need."

His eyes widen for a moment before closing, and he wraps his arms around me. His body shakes with uncontrollable sobs and I know this shirt is going to have to be thrown away but I don't care. His mate had given her "life" for Seth's. I owe him so much more than I could ever offer. I stroke his back as the sobs grow quieter. We move slowly to inspect the other. I then notice that his eyes are dark because he hasn't fed. I notice that he isn't as big as usual and is damn near scrawny. Rosalie had died two weeks ago and if my hunch is correct, he hasn't fed since then. I move back on his lap and start to unbutton my shirt, throwing it on the ground. I gather my hair in my hands and drape it onto my left shoulder as I tilt my head to the side. His eyes start to glaze over. "I'm a werewolf so I don't count as human right now. Take what you need Emmett."

Maybe it's because I actually said his name for the first time ever and not one of my annoying nicknames. Maybe it's the smell of my blood rushing warm through my veins. Maybe it's due to his hunger. Whatever it is, nothing can prepare me for the arousal I feel when his fangs pierce my jugular.


	2. Chapter 2

I moan as he drinks from me. His grip tightens and I feel him harden. I grind myself against him causing a groan to erupt from his throat as his head falls back. Normally this is where I should be grossed out and run or at least phase but no, not me. Notice I said normal, but I am the lone female shape shifter who got played by her fiancé and cousin so I am not even close to being normal. So imagine my utter shock and surprise when the sight of my blood dripping down his fangs makes me want him to drink again. Preferably naked while thrusting into me as I claw at his back.

His eyes are closed as I continue my gyrations atop his body. God, he is _huge _everywhere. I am so shocked stupid by my body's reaction to his. I haven't been with a man since Sam. I tried. God, did I try but I could never get aroused. Right now? Right I'm gushing like a freaking geyser. His eyes snap open and I freeze when I see they are blood red. Then they quickly fade to his usual eye color. It's as if I imagined the red a split second ago.

His voice is gruff, "Why are you stopping? God, why don't I want you to stop?" I open my mouth to answer but he holds a finger to my lips. "I don't really want an answer Leah. I just want you to keep moving like you were. I want to drink from you again."

I shake my head as I rise from his lap. His grip tightens momentarily before letting go. His eyes fill with such sadness again that I almost kick myself. I speak quickly, "No, I didn't mean it like that Emmett. I…I want to give you what you need but…" My voice trails off. What could I possibly say so I didn't sound like a total moron? _I just want you naked drilling me with your giant tool because you're the first guy that I've actually gotten wet for? Oh, but wait, you're not actually a guy but my mortal enemy. _His gaze heats my body making me want to curl against him and purr. I shake my head hoping to sound sane when I speak. "I want to give you more but not here. Not here where anyone from your family or my pack can see us because as much as I want you to drink from me again, I want you feeding from me naked and hard inside me more."

My eyes are looking at the ground as I speak. I finish and wait for him to say something. Anything. To tell me to fuck off because his mate just died. Died saving Seth. Oh God, can I get a do over? I'm such a goddamn idiot. How could he want me? I'm broken and a mess. I cringe as his fingers intertwine with mine. I swallow, not sure as to what to do now. I squeak when his considerable arms wrap around my not so petite body. I nearly break down into tears when he presses his lips gently to the top of my head. "Okay." It was said so softly at first I thought I must be imagining it but when I look back to see his face, the desire on his face has my toes curling.

"Okay?" I can't help but ask. His lips press together in amusement. I nod and take his hand. He pauses and grabs my discarded shirt which makes me realize I'm just in my bra and shorts. I shake my head and he notices that his blood tears have stained my shirt. He sighs and lets go of my hand to take off his t-shirt. He offers it to me and I eagerly slip it on. It swims on me making me feel the size of Jacob's Bella. It's cold and soothes some of my nerves. Then my eyes fall upon his perfect, yet a bit skinny, specimen of a body and I nearly forget what I had just said. Him and me naked right on that boulder sounds awesome. Since when am I shy?

"I can't go to your house Leah." I hear the hurt in his voice. Of course not my house. My house is where Seth is recuperating. His arm healed fine but his heart hasn't. The guilt he feels for Rosalie's death haunts him. He wouldn't want to see or be near my little brother right now and Seth can't be around him either. I just look at him. I didn't want to go to his house because that's where he lived with Rosalie. I bite my lip when he asks, "Do you…?"

I shake my head quickly, "No. That's your place with her. I wouldn't dare intrude there. I'm not that big of a monster regardless of what you and your family thinks. Or my fucking pack for that matter." I take steps away from him wishing I could crawl inside myself. Why did I think he would be any different? Why did I think he could see past what I showed to the world as safeguard from anyone seeing the real me? "This was a bad idea. You should…you should go and hunt Emmett. I'll catch you later." I strip off his shirt, my body crying to put it back on. I start to run into the trees, shucking off my bra and shoving it in one of my pockets. I collide into something that grabs my arm to steady me. I whip my hair out of my face and meet Emmett's angry stare. "What?"

"I don't think you're a monster or half the bitch you try to make yourself be Leah. I think you've just had a shitload of crap happen to you and it's all a defense mechanism. Make them think you're too hard to care but what just happened up on those cliffs? That just proves you still have a heart. And I for one am grateful." His eyes never leave mine as he stuns me with his admission.

"I…I don't know what to say." I blink away the tears that have sprung to my eyes. His hand gently swipes one away. "I'm sorry."

He takes my face in his and presses a soft kiss to my forehead, pressing our bodies together. He takes a step back and grins appreciatively at my naked torso. I can't help but laugh. Then he tells me to lift my arms and helps me back into his shirt. "You look better in it than I do."

I feel a blush on my cheeks. We link fingers again and walk further into the woods. We stop by a stream and he quickly washes his face so his blood tears no longer stain it. He pulls a cell phone out of his pocket and as he does whatever it is he is doing, I sit on the soft grass and watch the water. He calls my name softly and I glance at him.

"I made us reservations at the Hyatt Regency in Port Angeles. Wanna race me there?" His goofy smile warms my soul and I nod. I rise and take off his shirt, reveling in the hungry growl that comes from him. I shimmy out of my shorts and panties. I hear his sharp intake of breath and wish to all the animal spirits of our tribe, he will always look at me like that. That he will want me for more than just this one night. I, of course, know better. He is a vampire and I am a defender of humanity and his mortal enemy. This is about him seeking comfort. I will make sure his ass can't move when I am done _comforting_ him.


	3. Chapter 3

We race through the forest and around trees. I occasionally nip at his ankles causing him to fall so I can surge ahead. He retaliates by tackling me to the ground and takes the lead again**. **I realize we're getting closer to Port Angeles and I have no clue where the hotel is. I also don't have a shirt and he really can't go and check in half dressed. He's ahead of me by a few paces when I leap into the air, shifting back to my human form, and tackle him to the ground. He falls face first into the grass below. He manages to roll over underneath me as I straddle him.

"Fuck, Leah...well, well, now. How you doin'?" His gaze is fiery as he takes in my exposed form. I look past him and see my clothes a few yards away. His hands find my waist as he thrusts upwards allowing his erection to tease my core. I groan, letting my head fall back. He quickly sits up and peppers my bare chest with kisses working his way up to my neck. His voice cracks when he speaks my name. "Leah..."

I bring my face back to his and see all the longing and hunger in it. I shift my hips, rubbing against his hard length. I kiss his lips quickly and use my tongue along his jaw line to his ear. "Uh-uh. I said naked and in me next time." Before I even finish getting the sentence out, I am on my back and he's shucking off his pants and boxers. His rather impressive length makes me bite my lip.

"Like what you see?" His voice is low as he wraps one huge paw of a hand around himself. I look into his eyes and nod. He settles between my legs and rubs himself against my opening seemingly glad that I'm already wet. He positions the head of his dick at my entrance and pauses. He looks at me, spread-eagled and naked below him. "Are you sure? We can't undo this she-wolf once it's done."

I push myself up onto my elbows and hook an arm around his neck, crushing his body against mine. The weight of him feels so good. I hiss in his ear, "Fuck me so you can feed from me. Fuck me now."

I can feel the growl from his chest as it rips from his lips. He pushes into me and I cry out, wrapping my legs around his ice cold waist. His hands work to grab my ass and bring my body closer to his. The iciness of his skin cools my overheated body. The frigidness of his cock makes me scream out his name. His hands release my ass as he pushes up onto his elbows. "You're so fucking hot...damn it feels so good. Such a hot pussy..."

I grin sardonically at him, "Aww Papa Bear, I bet you say that to all the werewolves you fuck...damnnn..." I grip at his arms as he spreads my legs even wider and gets to his knees, drilling my core with his dick. I cry out as the first orgasm in years blinds me. "Emmett...ohh...my...God!"

I manage to open my eyes, quite content that I can still see. I see the very self-satisfied look on his face. He throws one leg onto his shoulder and he lowers his body on top of mine so we can kiss. I bite his tongue when it enters my mouth. He laughs and trails cold kisses away from my mouth to my throat where my pulse is jerking wildly in my vein. "Leah?" I hear the question in his voice and roll my eyes. If I would allow him in me then of course I would allow him to take my vein. For such a smart ass, he really is sweet sometimes. I shift my leg and wrap them both around his waist, my feet pushing his ass so he could go even deeper. I bite his earlobe whilst whispering, "Take what you need Emmett. I'm yours."

The sensation of his fangs moving along my skin torments me into a heightened frenzy causing me to buck underneath him. When they pierce my jugular and he starts to feed, I cum once again. I don't know how much he takes but I have no fear of him sucking me dry. He pulls away from my neck, my blood dripping down his fangs onto his bottom lip. His eyes are red but it quickly fades until they are light brown once again. He groans as I move my hips under him, causing his movements to become erratic. I sense he's close and whisper, "Take more. It makes me so hot knowing I'm feeding you...hmmm...yes, oh god, yes..."

His fangs sink into me once again and after a few thrusts I find my release. I feel his tongue lapping at my neck, closing the wound and in a few moments and hurried thrusts, he cums inside me. I squeak as his sub-zero seed spills into me. He moves his head back to look at my face questioningly. I shrug gawkily, "Sorry I guess I wasn't expecting that to be cold too."

He just laughs and kisses the tip of my nose. He pulls out and I am aware that I'm still breathing hard as is he. He kisses my bent knee. "That was fun. Couldn't control yourself, huh?"

I roll my eyes and sit up, smacking him across the back of the head. "Um, you wish Frosty the Ice Dick."

One eyebrow rises as a coy smile plays across his face. "Think I could put that on a business card? Vampire extraordinaire aka Frosty the Ice Dick. I think it can work."

I laugh. "You're so freaking weird. I tackled you; you cheat, because I don't know where the hotel is which means you would have won because I would have had to stay behind you. Besides, we need to get a shirt. You can't check in shirtless nor can I go in there in just my bra."

He just waggles his eyebrows at me. "Wanna bet?"

**The Hyatt Regency - - -**

We stand in some trees, hidden from view. I have on his t-shirt once again. He's bare-chested and vibrant. His body is already back to pre-newborn battle form. Werewolf's blood? Good for the common vamp. He bunches up my bloody shirt in his hand. He pulls out his cell from his pocket and curses. "Fuck Leah, you so cracked my screen when you jumped me. God, you and your horny urges!"

I blow out a breath at his mocking tone. I cross my hands in front of me and wait. "Well stud? Have a go at it."

He nods and walks towards the front door. The doorman says nothing because Emmett is just a scary ass big guy. I watch as he approaches the front desk. The young college age bimbo takes in the sight of his sculpted chest and makes goo goo eyes at him. Oh, I'm going to rip that bitch's head off. I watch as he leans casually across the counter, motioning with his hands at his nose and the balled up bloody shirt. That slimy dickhead. The front desk agent's eyes fill with understanding and she gently runs her fingers along his arm, jumping back as the cold shocks her. He shrugs sheepishly and as another person enters I can briefly hear him mention something about the AC in his car. He pulls out his wallet and slides a black American Express card to her. Damn, they really were loaded. A black Amex? That's big Willy style for sure. He quickly signs a registration card and in turn is handed a key card plus his credit card. I can see her trying to flirt and it's beyond irritating. I quickly gather his shirt and rip the bottom off so it now lands at my waist. I run my hands through my hair rather quickly knowing there were bits of tree and grass in it. I use the ripped fabric as a hair tie to pull my long locks into a haphazard low ponytail. I brush off my shorts, cringing at the huge grass stain on one side.

I take in a deep breath and head inside. As I pass the doorman he gives me a very appreciative nod, mumbling under his breath, "Hello sexy ass female." Em whips his head around towards me glaring at the unassuming guy baring his fangs. The female notices that his attention is no longer on her but on me as I stalk across the foyer of the hotel. She doesn't notice that the guy that has her panties all in a twist has a pair of canines bigger than the norm.

I stand next to him and he smiles making my toes curl. "Emmett." We just stand there watching one another, taking in the beauty of one another's bodies. I let my gaze travel directly to his groin while his rest on my breasts.

Then girly girl talks interrupting our hot as sin eye fucking, "So Mr. McCarthy, please let me know if there's anything else I can get or _do_ for you." The innuendo is noticed and Emmett tears his gaze away from my body to give Tawny a quick smile. Tawny? Really? Then I start to feel a bit self-conscious under her disdainful gaze. I see her taking in my rather unsophisticated appearance compared to her makeup and uniform. She's probably one of those chicks who doesn't take a crap without her face done.

"No, I'm good. I got all," he yanks my body to his. ", I need right here." Then he crashes his mouth to mine and I can't help the moan that escapes through my lips. "But please remember that 8 o'clock wake-up call tonight. Thanks." He pulls me to the elevator and as the doors shut, turns to me. "You sure I'm the bad guy? You looked like you were going to maim her."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Really? Well she looked like she couldn't wait to crawl up into your lap and wipe...what?"

He's smirking that irritating know it all smirk of his. "You were jealous."

I lean back against the elevator walls. "Almost as much as you were when you heard the doorman." The smirk quickly falls from his face. The doors open and I follow as he leads us to the room. He slides the key card in and opens the door, stepping aside so I can enter first. I gasp when I get inside. It's not a room. It's a freaking suite with a living room that is attached to a small kitchenette. There's a small bistro table with two chairs. I open the fridge and see it's fully stocked with beverages including the alcohol kind. There are also snacks and fruit. I continue making my way to the bathroom I swore was bigger than my bedroom at home. It has a Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower big enough for two. There's a double vanity and notice that bath items are Frederick Fekkai.

I make my way to the bedroom and want to swoon. It has a huge king sized bed in the center with two plush looking robes nicely placed on the edge of the bed on top of the throw. There were pillows galore. The curtains are open and I take in the sight of the mountains. His arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me flush against his body. "You like?"

I turn in his arms. "You know I do, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble. A room with a bed would have been fine. I don't need this. I don't want this. It makes me feel..." My voice trails off because I don't know how to get it across that this is too much without sounding like an unthankful twit.

He snickers as he uses one finger under my jaw to make me look at him. Then he brings his mouth down to mine and I get lost in him. My arms wrap around his neck as the kiss deepens and goes on. Then he pulls away, biting my bottom lip. "I know you don't feel comfortable with me doing this but I wanted to make you feel as special as you did me when you offered yourself up to me on that cliff. You don't know how that healed me Leah. Let me spoil you, even if it's just for tonight. We both know you get short changed a lot and I want...no I need to give you a memorable night. Please let me."

I cannot say anything. His words have silenced me, so all I can do is nod. The smile that graces his face is beyond words. He then pulls his t-shirt off of my body and quickly undresses me, scooping me up in his arms. Before I can say anything I am in the shower with a hot spray cascading down my body. I blink water out of my eyes and turn to him. He's still outside the shower watching me. At least he's naked. I trail my hands along my body, noticing the hitch in his breathing. He growls and before I know it, has me in his arms pinned against the cool tiles. I hitch a leg around his waist and cry out when he slides into me. His thrusting is vampire quick and the ecstasy ends before it can truly begin. I groan in frustration but before I can complain, he is on his knees in front of me licking at my center. I grab a handful of hair and cry out his name as his icy tongue finds my clit. "Emmett...more..."

He gives me more, throwing one leg over his shoulder so he can ravish me with his tongue and holy mother of God, his fangs. I cum and watch as he licks it all up. He stands and grabs a bottle of shampoo, pouring some into his gigantic palm. "Turn around Leah." I do as he asks and bite back a sigh as he washes my hair. He gently massages my scalp and picks up the bits of debris from our forest run. He nudges me slightly so I can rinse under the hot. I watch as he grabs the bottle of conditioner and repeats the process. Then he takes a washcloth pouring body wash onto it. He lathers my body and I cannot help the groan as he teases me with the lightest of touches. Then he turns the water off and I ask, "Wait, what about you?"

He smiles at me. "Don't worry about me. Let me dry you." That he does and by the end I want him again. He has other plans and wraps me up in one of the robes. He sits me on the bed while returning to the bathroom. I hear him rummaging about and he comes back with a pathetic looking comb. "They don't have a brush." He pulls me to the edge of the bed so he can comb out my hair. He does so tenderly and quickly plaits it. He scoops me up in his arms and lays me in the center of the bed. He rises and I frown. "Relax Leah. Close your eyes and just relax."

His voice is soothing and I do as he asks. The last thing I hear is the running of the shower before succumbing to the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel someone sliding an ice cube along my bare calf. I swat at my leg, burrowing further into the pillows. I moan, "Knockitofffucker." His deafening laugh wakes me. I sit up blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come on she-wolf. Rise and shine. I let you sleep most of the afternoon away. But...hmm...I like a naked werewolf." His gaze trails down my naked body. I guess at some point I had shucked off the robe. I lean back, lick my lips and spread my legs.

"Come an' get it Papa Bear." My voice is seductive and if the rising bulge in his jeans is any indication, it's getting to him. Wait a frigging minute. I sit up glowering at him. "Where did you get jeans from? You had on cargo pants." I quickly scan the room and see shopping bags in the corner. I turn back to him incredulously. "You went shopping?"

He laughs as he sits beside me, trailing his fingers along my bare overheated skin. "Yeah, I went shopping. I figured we could use some new duds. Can't go out later with the shit we had on."

I look at him in confusion. "Go out?" I sneak a quick look at my cell phone on the night stand. I cringe when I see it's almost six in the evening. I have slept for close to three hours. Uninterrupted, nightmare-less and Sam-less sleep. God, Emmett deserves a blow job for that alone. He just sits on the edge of the bed watching me as I sneak glances at the shopping bags. I see the edge of a pink shopping bag behind those of the Gap. He didn't.

"Wanna see?" I glare at him which earns me another chuckle. He gets up and gathers the bags. He deposits them unceremoniously at my feet causing me to sit up. I ignore the pink bag and look through the Gap bags. I pull out a long summer strapless dress in a dark turquoise color. The material is knit jersey and will hug my curves. I look at him with a smirk on my face. I reach into the bag again and pull out some jewelry he got as well. Gold bangles and earrings. I sigh in relief when I realize they're not real. Right? The Gap doesn't sell fourteen carat gold? A small linen clutch. I look at him, my heart threatening to explode in my chest. "You like?"

The uncertainty in his voice is what does it. I throw the bags to the floor and jump his bones. Before he can even register what is happening I have his jeans shoved down, fuck I broke the zipper, and engulf his popsicle stick into my hot and eager mouth. He pulls my hair as he starts to get into a rhythm of humping my mouth. I can't get enough and soon my hands find his balls to massage. I can feel him jerk in my mouth as I swallow his seed. It's kind of like Scope, all tingly like. I throw myself back onto the bed as he stares dumbly at me. I lick my lips pleased to find some of him still there. "I like."

He just growls and swipes the bags from the bed before burying himself in me. I scratch at his back as his body pummels mine. He grabs my hair and lowers his mouth to mine. His kiss has me dizzy. It's a total contradiction to what his body is doing to me. His tongue gently strokes mine. I'm drowning in him. I gasp for air as I cum. He soon follows. His weight collapses onto top of mine and I like it. I soothingly rub his back for a few moments before he rises. He kisses the top of my head before disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back out with a wet washcloth and gently cleans my lower regions. Then he once again disappears into the bathroom and I can hear the sink running. I guess he's cleaning himself up. I jump off the bed and tear into the Victoria's Secret bag. I pull out a nude colored strapless bra along with a matching thong. Not bad. I figure he would...oh what the fuck is this?

"That's for later tonight. Figured you wouldn't mind." I just stare at the black lacy thing that closes around the neck.

"Uh...it's just...you like this stuff?" I sound so stupid. Of course he likes this stuff and Rosalie probably wore it all the time for him. I try to bank down the jealousy I feel.

He just nods, quiet while watching me. "It's called the Very Sexy cut out halter baby doll. I saw it and instantly imagined it on _your_ body. The way the black lace would hug your fucking tits. The way it would look on your caramel skin." I take in a deep breath as his eyes darken. "I got so fucking hard imagining you in it that I had to jerk off in the bathroom at the mall like a fucking teenager. Just pulled on my dick imagining it was your hand. And when I came I imagined it was in your mouth. Like before when you swallowed me."

I can't do anything but nod and am pretty sure he can smell how wet he has me. "Okay." The word comes out so small that he smiles at me. Of course that just pisses me off so I square my shoulders. "Bet you can't go five minutes without tearing it off of me later."

He crosses his arms across his body. "You're on. Now you're going to get dressed. We have dinner reservations at eight fifteen at the hotel restaurant. I heard they have pretty good steaks." My stomach growls at the mention of food. "Then I figure we can catch a movie."

The man has my stomach in knots. I can't keep up with him. We're going on a date? He bought me a dress and accessories. I'm going to wear lingerie later on to seduce him. Oh God. Oh God. He picks up his jeans and curses when he sees the zipper. I bite my lip and shrug, "Oh sorry."

He just smirks at me and pulls out another pair of jeans from the Gap bag. "It's okay. I know you can't control yourself so I got an extra pair. Hey there are some flips flops in there. I think they're your size."

I rummage through the bag and find them. Amazingly enough they are. I pick up the bra and frown when I see it's a size too small. "Em..."

He just smiles. "The lady said I should go a size smaller in the back so it stays on tight. Can't have my favorite D's flopping out. I'll have to drain somebody if they dare to look."

I scowl at him. Sure enough, the bra fits snugly and gives me a nice shape. I pull on the matching bikini panties. I step into the dress and catch his appreciative glance in the mirror. I go to the bathroom to do something with my hair, wishing I had some make up. I nearly cry when I see a Benefit Legally Bronze make up kit. He got me make up. I look in the mirror and bite my lips. It's going to be so hard to let him go. I open the small make up kit and apply the bronzer to my cheeks and cleavage enjoying the small shimmer it gives my skin. I sweep on a couple coats of mascara and finish with a quick sweep of the golden eyeliner. I open the small bottle of High Beam and purse my lips. Not sure what do with it. I dab a tiny bit in the corners of my eyes and like how they seem to brighten. Then as if my smile couldn't get any bigger, I spy the tube of California Kissin' lip shine. I swipe it on and enjoy the minty tingle. Not as good as Emmett's spunk, but close.

I take out the braid and purse my lips when I recognize my hair is still wet. I shake around and let the tousled waves settle around my shoulders. I put my hands on my hips and look at my reflection. Well, this is as good as it gets. I throw open the door and can't help the small moan.

He has on a tight military styled polo that clings to his muscles like a second skin. The jeans are snug in all the right places and I can't help but let my gaze linger on his crotch. Do we really have to go out? He doesn't even eat. Then my stomach growls. He breaks the silence, "The makeup was good? I mean the lady said it was good for someone who doesn't wear a lot of makeup."

Oh God, he's doing it again. If he doesn't stop with that insecure shy shit we will never leave this room. "It was fine. I mean, I knew how to use it." That was so slick. Really.

He nods and holds out his hand. "We have an hour to kill before dinner. It's nice out. Let's walk." I take his hand in mine and it's like we balance each other out. His frosty self and my heat. We step into the elevator not saying a word. I enjoy the comfortable silence we share.

Port Angeles is busy at this time of evening, couples and families walking about. I am in awe how they are so unaware of what monsters the world really holds. And then I just enjoy the normalcy I feel with Emmett. He is no longer a blood sucking leech of doom and I'm not a giant puppy. We're just us. We walk in and out of stores looking at local artists' work. I admire a small painting of the moon over the ocean. It reminds me of First Beach. He picks up a hand blown glass vase that he thinks Esme would like for their foyer.

We walk some more and find ourselves on a pretty empty street. I look at him and see his shoulders are tense. "Emmett?" He says nothing. "Papa Bear?"

That seems to jar him. He looks at me and the look of resolution on his face causes my stomach to do belly flops. "I need to tell you something. Something I haven't shared with my family. Not even Edward and his mind reading bullshit."

I manage to speak, "It's okay Emmett. I'm...I'm here for you."

He stops and pulls me to him, dominating my mouth with his. The kiss tastes of desperation and need. He finally pulls away, his grip on me tightening to the point of pain. "Rose meant to die in that battle."

I am at a loss. "What? What are..."

He cuts me off, his eyes fierce, "She told me right before the fight started that she was going to die during it one way or another. She killed herself and I let her."

Well that just put a damper on the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

I just stare at him. I mean what the flying fuck am I supposed to say to that? Then I truly look at him and see his hurt. His pain. His lover, mate, wife went off and killed herself and he stood by. I am at a loss, so I say the first thing that pops into my head. "You're the first guy I've been with since Sam." I slap my hand to my mouth, eyes wide, when I realize I just blurted it out.

His mouth drops open. It's his turn to gape at me. He stutters, "Bu...but on the cliffs you said some shit about spreading your legs for guys." He speaks as if I am stupid which kind of annoys me. I remember what the fuck I said dorksicle.

I cross my arms in front of my chest defensively, "I know what I said. I said some crap about coping and I'll admit I tried to fuck Sam out of my system." His eyes go dark with anger. I halfheartedly try to ignore the happy feeling that bubbles up inside me at the thought he might be jealous. I press on, "But it didn't work. I...I couldn't get..." This is embarrassing to all hell. I run my hands through my hair, glaring at the slightly amused look on his face. Cocksucker. "I couldn't get aroused. I was as dry as the Sahara at noontime. I mean, I would try but...how was it going to..." I just stop speaking. I mean what the hell else can I possibly say to top what just spewed out of my mouth.

He says nothing but takes a step closer to me. His hands grab mine, making me almost drop my cute new clutch, and pulls me tight against him. He brings his lips to mine, not kissing me but just rubbing them with his. I whimper, desperate for him already. He chuckles and I bite his lip. He whispers, knowing I can hear him clear as day. "I'm glad." Oh no, this motherfucker's not going all caveman on me. I start to struggle in his grasp but he's too strong. Why did I think it was peachy keen to feed him? "I'm glad I'm the first. I want to be the last Leah." Oh shit, I think my heart just fell out of my body. "I want to be the last man to ever taste you. The last man to ever bury his dick inside that tight pussy you have. Only me, she-wolf. No other."

Okay, I don't mind caveman. I forget how to breathe. How can he say things like that? Doesn't he know those words make me go weak in the knees and drip in other places? Oh, this man does know about the wet part because he has both my wrists in one of his hands and is rubbing me through the dress with the other. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood so I don't beg him to fuck me right now. Right here; damn our, my, dinner reservation to hell. Then he just leans forward and licks my blood off my lip. "Em..."

He says nothing as he uses his tongue to trace along my bottom lip. He knows that he might be stronger but if I really want to get away, I can. I am submitting to him and I don't think he truly understands what that means. I don't fully understand it myself. Then I hear voices and realize we won't be alone for long. I realize we need to talk, not just about Rose, but about what the hell the two us of are doing with one another. Finally, he releases me, taking a step back. It feels like a step away from me until his hand takes one of mine. "Let's go eat. I'll even order so you can eat twice."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, while you don't eat a damn thing."

He smirks at me. "I could always crawl under the table and eat you." My thighs tremble as he laughs. "Oh baby, just say the word and I'll have you cumming before the appetizer hits the table."

I snatch my hand out of his grasp. I huff, "You're a dork." A smile lights up his face. It falters when he sees the serious look upon mine. "We need to talk. About what you just said and I'm not just talking about the little bombshell about Rose. About..." My voice trails off in embarrassment.

I look everywhere but him. He grabs my chin with one of his hands. "About being the first? The last?" I nod, tears filling my eyes. Fuck. I don't want to cry but he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand that him talking like that means he might actually want me. Want _me_. I don't want to feel hope if there's no point. I don't want to feel these fucking butterflies in my stomach if I'm just some piece of pussy he's using to get over Barbie. Oh, sorry Barbie. He kisses my cheeks. I burn under his touch. He kisses my fucking tears away. I can't help it; I throw my arms around his neck. He lifts me off my feet, murmuring into my hair. "I'm not going anywhere Leah. I'm here."

He lowers me to the ground and I assault his mouth. He growls into mine and I can barely make out the voices of people passing by making snide comments. Oh fuck off. He pulls me taut against him so I can feel how hard he is. For me. I break away, panting. "I don't want to go out to dinner."

His eyes are black but lighten when we both hear my stupid stomach grumble. Okay, so maybe I am a little hungry. He kisses the tip of my nose. "Don't worry baby. We got all night." He pulls out his cell phone and is speaking to the restaurant. Letting them know we're five minutes out and not to give away our table. We walk hand in hand to...oh joy, a steakhouse. He looks at me, "Let's feed the wolf."

About twenty minutes later, I'm snacking on some spicy shrimp waiting for my ribeye steak and his stuffed herbed chicken to arrive. Em just fed me a shrimp. It's cute, romantic and makes me uneasy. I swat his hand away when he tries to feed me another. "Knock it off."

He shakes his head. "You knock it off. I'm feeding you. At least this way I'm touching the food." I hate his logic but open my mouth to accept the scrumptious morsel. It tastes divine. "Hey, here comes your food." The waiter puts the dishes down on the table. He tells us to enjoy. Em booked us a secluded corner but I still feel wary. Then I feel his hand on my knee as he drags my dress up.

I glare at him, "What the hell...ohhh..." My mouth falls open as he drives his icy fingers inside me. Fuck, is he doing to me?

"Eat Leah...fuck you're so wet. Keep eating and I'm going to make you cum. Yeah, baby, just like that. I want to get on my knees and lick you but I think it will just piss you off." His signature smirk is back on his face.

I try my damnedest not to squirm or move but soon I'm shuffling in my seat, riding his fingers. I feel the pressure build until I have to choice but to cum. I want to scream but I can't. Emmett sees my face and shoves his tongue in my mouth to stifle my cry. He then pulls his fingers out and licks them clean. "Now, that's more along the lines of what I want to eat."

I blush. I blush like my name is fucking Isabella Swan. I feel it down to my toes. He cuts a piece of chicken to pop into my mouth. I chew and swallow. He just smiles at me, "That's a good girl." Oh, his ass is so mine later on.


	6. Chapter 6

We walk out of the movie theater holding hands. We had caught a Bruce Lee revival where they showed _Enter the Dragon_. I swear there were moments that I thought Em was going to get up and do some wack ass karate imitation down the aisle. Then again seeing some of the other people who were watching with us, I'm pretty sure they would have jumped up and joined him. We walk back to our hotel not saying anything.

We enter the lobby heading straight to the elevator. I catch the chick behind the counter mumble that she would be willing to fuck us both. Em just looks at me out of the corner of his eye, mischief paying upon his utterly beautiful face. I give a quick shake of my head. He just laughs, mumbling, "Spoilsport."

We step off the elevator heading to our room. He takes my hand leading me straight to the bedroom. Oh hell no. He isn't getting punnany until he explains that Rose bombshell. He opens the door and I gasp when I see the petals upon the bed. They're not red or even roses. That would have been too cliché of him. They're black almost to the point of being purple. I think they're lilies but am not sure.

He clarifies as he sort of ushers me into the room, "They're Lily Asiatic Landini petals." I just nod. The dark rich color against the stark white of the bed makes me smile. He wraps his arms around my waist. I seem to have become immune to his frigid body temp. He starts to nibble on my neck but I push my body away from his. I make my way to the bed and sit. When I finally manage to pick my eyes off the ground to meet his, I see the resignation in them. "We're to talk about it aren't we?"

I just stare at him, "Well motherfucking duh! I mean you just drop that bomb on me, finger me in a restaurant and think a little Bruce is going to make me forget it?"

His eyes are blazing when he looks at me. Almost as black as the petals on the bed that I toy with. "Have you maybe thought that it hurts to talk about? That maybe I don't want to discuss it?"

I stand matching his fire with my own. "Well then why did you say anything? Why not just keep quiet? Because you need to talk to someone about it. Because you have to get it off your chest before it kills you." I walk over to him and throw my arms around his neck peppering his face with sweet kisses before pulling back. "Emmett, let me be that someone for you. Just like you asked me to accept you spoiling me."

He just stares at me until I feel uncomfortable. Until I feel unsure. I let my arms fall to my side and start to move past him. His hand snaps out so quick I don't even see it as he grasps my wrist. I don't look at him. Then he says my name and the heartbreak in it breaks my resolve. "Leah..."

I turn to him. I find my voice amid all this whatever it is. "Emmett, either you let me be that somebody for you or I leave. No hard feelings. I'll al...hmph..." He doesn't let me finish. He drags my body to his to crash his mouth against mine, The kiss is desperation embodied.

We finally break apart when the need to breathe is impossible to ignore. He presses his cold forehead against my hot one. His voice is soft, "Before the newborn fight? You know when Bella finally chose Jake?" I mumble a yes. "Well that's when Rose started acting different. I mean if you didn't know her like I did, you wouldn't have been able to tell. No one in the family could. She was still a bitch to everyone. So one night after Edward had a particularly difficult day, she flipped on him. Screamed at him about his utter bullshit. Carried on that he never wanted her to stay human or have a real life. Because if he did mean all that, if he really did love her as he said he did, then he wouldn't be acting as he was. I was blown away. The whole family was and no amount of Jasper calming was helping. Edward just looked at her. The house was silent for what felt like hours but was no more than a few minutes. He finally spoke and expressed regret. He thanked Rose for telling him what he needed to hear instead of pacifying him like everyone had been doing. I swear it was as if she flipped a switch in him. I mean he was still hurt and missing Bella like crazy but there was a new lightness to him as well. He started hunting again. Joking, well if you wanna call it that, with me. What Rose said was the truth. Edward never wanted our life for her."

He stops speaking for a moment. I take the opportunity to pull him to the bed so he can finish. I take off his shoes and smile when he strokes my cheek. I climb into bed with him, laying my head on his stomach as he sits against the headboard. I know he'll continue when he's ready. I won't push.

After what seems like forever, his voice fills the room. "Well she got a little better but I could still tell there was something off with her. Then the fucking newborns came and we had to get our game faces on. Prepare for battle and all that bullshit. I was itching for a fight. Riled up. I mean game the fuck on. Then as we know the fuckers were getting closer, she grabs me and pulls me away. Just far enough so no one can hear us."

I sit up a bit, turning my neck to look at him. "I remember that. Though you two were off for a quickie when all hell was about to break loose."

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I thought that too but it became quite apparent that wasn't the deal. She tells me that she isn't going to come out of this. At first, I thought she wasn't sure of her game but she had this look in her eye..." His voice trails off for a minute. "She tells me loves me, that she'll always love me and she has never questioned my love for her. I'm kind of freaking because I don't get what she's talking about. Then she's my Rose and tells me to man the fuck up because there isn't any time for my bullshit. She tells me that our time together had been magical but she's never been truly, truly happy. That seeing Bella get it right and choose Jake made her imagine their little were-babies. And the generations that would surely follow. But she tells me that what she has finally decided on is the first time she's ever been truly happy; truly at peace. I was hurt, pissed and all types of confused. We argued for a bit but she grabbed my hands and put them on her face. Told me to look at her, really look at her. I did and I saw it then. There was always a lingering sadness in my Rose."

I say nothing. I wouldn't know but he would so I take him at his word. What he tells me next blows me away.

"She was engaged to this dickhead Royce. Some high-class fuck. Well one night he runs into her along with his boys. They were all drunk and they gang raped her. Left her in some filthy alley, bruised and nearly dead. Carlisle came upon her and changed her. He had hoped she would mate with Edward but we know that's not how it went down. Well, Rose got her revenge on Royce and his boys but...she was never truly happy. She told me time and time again that I was the closest to heaven she would ever get. That day of the battle? When she told me that she was basically committing suicide by vamp? I have never seen the look of total peace in her eyes." He gets quiet but continues, ready to purge this from his heart. "I ask when she decided to go through with it and she lets me know it's been in her head since Bella and Jake got together. She managed to hide it from Edward with thoughts of puppies and from Alice because she never really made a firm choice. Plus, Alice was mourning the loss of her Barbie doll. That when we were all in the clearing, she knew it was going to be her only chance. Edward was off protecting Bella with Jake further north. Your pack muddled Alice's visions. I was at a loss for words. But I knew I couldn't deny her what she wanted. We kissed one last time. She grabbed my face after and told me to be happy. To go on with my life and find the love I truly deserve. To find someone who would appreciate me and my big heart and give me theirs in return. Fully. Not like she hadn't been able to."

We sit in silence for quite some time. I just run my hands along whatever piece of his body my hands can reach. His hands play with my hair. I feel my heart racing as what he just told me fully seeps into my brain. Wow. Rosalie was truly one of the strongest women I've ever known and I find out too late. Life just sucks sometimes. And instead of just dying she made it count. She saved Seth and for that, I will always admire her. Respect her.

**EPOV - - -**

We just sit there, drawing tranquility from one another. I can't believe how much less I hurt now. How the weight that has been crushing my chest, is lighter. When Leah offered to just walk away, the panic that bubbled in my chest shocked me. I couldn't let her go. So I let her be that person. But what the hell does that mean now? I thought this was going to be some hot monkey sex one night stand but the thought of going back to Forks and just letting her go makes my chest constrict once again.

I should say something. Thank her for listening. Thank her for staying. I try to speak but my voice comes out all hoarse. I clear my throat and attempt it one more time, "Thanks Leah. Thanks...for everything."

She rises off my lap and stares at me. I can't read what's in her eyes. She's such a fucking enigma sometimes. So hot and cold. How she doesn't naturally combust is beyond me. Then a softness appears in them that has me losing my breath. Well, if I had any breath to lose.

She gingerly touches my cheek. Her heat soothing my frozen skin. She straddles my body and presses her lips to mine. It's not a passionate kiss but feels like a promise of sorts. I wrap my arms around her body bringing her even closer to me. She pulls away and I curse her need for breathing.

She licks her lips before uttering, "I could be that person Emmett." My mouth falls open and she starts stumbling over her own words, "I mean...I know we really don't...and yeah, you're a vamp...leech...and I'm a wolf and...this is going to totally mess up everything back on the res..." Her voice trails off as she looks down. When she picks her head back up, there's a fierce intensity in her eyes. "But none of that matters. These past few hours with you have been the most relaxed, well when I let myself relax, happiest and insane of my life. I like who I am when I'm with you. I don't feel like a freak or broken...so yeah. I have a heart and yeah, it's all kinds of fucked up but...I wanna be that person Em."

I can't speak. I can't say a word. I don't know what to say. Her words resonate through me. Because these past few hours have been the exact same thing for me. It's the first time I've felt peace in weeks. It's the first time I felt the urge to continue on. I move to answer her but she brings a finger to my lips silencing me.

"You don't have to answer me Emmett. I just wanted to let you know." She rises off of me and it sends me in a panic. I am immediately in front of her, grasping her arms. She seems confused then realization dawns. "Oh Papa Bear, I'm not leaving." A sultry looks play upon her gorgeous features. "I'm just going to slip into something a little less...well just a little less."

I release her. She walks over to where the pink shopping bag is. I can't help but smile. I call out her name. She turns around and I finally find my voice, "I...I think I would like to try Leah." The smile that blossoms on her face nearly has me forgetting my thoughts. "Um, yeah, I know I would." With that she winks and makes her way to the bathroom.

I sit on the bed, clasping my hands together. I speak low towards the ceiling, "Thanks Rose. Thanks for loving me enough to know best for both of us. Thanks for being right. Just…thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

I get up and start to undress. If my lil' she-wolf's getting into something a little less, well then so should I. I unbuckle my jeans, cringing when I hear Alice's ringtone. Freaking _Barbie World_. Only her. I momentarily toy with the idea of not answering but think that's just mean seeing as I've ignored hers, and the rest of the family's, texts all day long. I answer curtly, "Hey Al..."

Her screech cuts me off, _"Don't you dare 'Hey Alice' me you asshole! Where are you? Are you okay? Your future just flipping disappeared on me and I've been in a blind panic and Edward's all 'he's okay' but Esme's all a titter and you're such a big jerk ignoring all our texts and calls. You asshole!"_

Wow, good thing we're already dead and don't need to breathe. She might have passed out. I can hear the sink running in the bathroom. Hmm, Leah and water...yum. I shake my head trying to focus on what my little banshee of a sister is saying. "Huh? Look Alice, I can't..."

She cuts me off again, _"Don't you tell me...Edward back off...Oh come..."_ There's some background noise and confusion as someone wretches the phone away from her.

_"Son?"_ Oh god, they brought out the big guns. At least Carlisle's more calm and composed than Alice. _"Are you alright?"_

I open my mouth to answer but Leah decides to pick this moment to step out of the bathroom. I can't form any words. I hear Carlisle saying my name but I just stare at her. Holy fuck, my early fantasy didn't do her justice. My dick's about to break through my zipper. She smirks at me and I finally find my voice. "Um, look Carlisle, I'm fine. I've been fine...Today? Today's been a good day. I'll be home in the morning. Things need to be said...discussed. Yeah, bye."

She just stares at me, nibbling on her bottom lip as I toss my phone somewhere. She walks into bedroom, her hips making my mouth water. Fuck, I swallow back some venom that has pooled in my mouth. Her voice is sex, "Go shower Em."

I shake my head, trying to clear out the dust bunnies that have collected there. "Huh?"

She smiles softly, "Go take a quick shower. Please?"

Maybe it's the way she says please. Maybe it's the way she has one of her bare feet trail along the calf of her leg. I don't know but I nod mutely and head into the bathroom. I turn on the water and step under it. I'll admit, the hot water feels good on my frigid skin. I swear when I'm near her or in her, I don't feel so cold. So alone. I take a brisk shower, all too eager to get back to her. I quickly dry myself and wrap the fluffy towel around my waist. "Okay she-wolf, ready or not," I throw open the door and lose my train of thought.

The room's dark except for the flickering of a few candles spread out around the room. I recognize them from the living room. The curtains are drawn apart except for a small sliver where they almost meet that lets some of the full moon's light into our space. In the middle of the bed, among the petals, is Leah on her knees. Oh god. Her hair is loose and tousled, draping down her left shoulder, hiding one of her perfect tits from my eyes. The other shoulder's bare and I lick my lips when I see her dark areola through the lace material. Her firm breasts held high in the lacey material of the lingerie. Fuck, I'm buying stock in Vickie's. We're throwing away all her clothes and replenishing her closets with nothing more than babydolls, teddies, nighties and garters. And thigh highs. Her fucking legs would look un-fucking-believable in fishnets. I drop my towel so my cock can point the way to its heaven.

I walk over to her, lowering myself onto the bed to meet her in the middle. I run my hands along her exposed skin, enjoying how it breaks out onto goosebumps. I pull her body flush against mine, whispering in her ear, "Hey." The fragrance of the lilies permeates my nostrils. I take in a long whiff, my erect cock trapped between us almost painfully. "You smell...edible."

She sighs, using her tongue to trace small circles and patterns along my neck. "I used some of the petals on my skin." Her hands are now lightly scratching, well lightly for us, my pale skin. I watch with hooded eyes the stark contrast between our coloring. I bite my lip, trying to be strong. I don't think a minute's passed. Her throaty whisper causes my dick to twitch, "Wanna figure out where I used it the most?"

She bites my ear, making me hiss and tighten my grip on her. "Leah..." It comes out whiny and almost like begging. Her tongue runs along my neck to where if I were alive, my pulse would beat. Her teeth close down on my skin and I lose my mind because one of her hands is wrapping itself around my cock. She jerks me off as she nibbles and soothes. I moan and move my hands to the back of her neck. Fuck! I force my hands still. I still have about 3 and 1/2 minutes left, right?

I can feel her smiling. I don't know how but I swear I feel her smiling against my skin. She releases me to push me down onto the soft mattress. She straddles me, rubbing herself against my body sinuously. I groan, placing my hands on her hips to try to halt her movements. Then she kills me. She licks her lips and runs her hands along her body, twisting her own nipples. Oh fuck a rhino, her one hand pulls, yanks on one nipple as the other hand goes lower and lower, disappearing under the small swatch of material that constitutes as a g-string.

"I'm already so wet Papa Bear. And you're so fucking hard and I want to feel you. Inside me, fucking me until I scream your name." Her hips are moving again as she fingers herself. She pulls her hand out of her underwear and rubs one of her moist fingers against my lips. My tongue snakes out of its own accord to lap up her essence. Then she pulls her hand away. I'm thinking to play with herself some more but no. She moves her hand to her mouth to suck her own juices off her digits.

I growl as I rise up and rip away the flimsy material before attacking her mouth and shoving two of my fingers inside her hot, wet core. I need more. I rip away the remainder of the material, throwing it to the floor before gathering her in my arms and slamming her down on my cock.

"Fuck!" My eyes close of their own volition.

"Yes, oh god, yes..." Her nails are scratching down my back as she raises her hips to slam down on me again and again. "Fuck, Papa Bear...it feels so...ahhh..."

I force open my eyes and watch as she rides me. I watch as the pleasure becomes too much and overtakes her. The orgasm rips through her, making her collapse on me but I manage to hold her up so I can watch as she rides out the high. She's the most beautiful things I've ever seen. With that final thought, I explode, falling back onto the bed with her on top of me.

She's panting and manages to brace herself up onto my chest to look at me. She blows some of her hair out of her face, "I won."

I smile knowing having her here makes me a winner regardless. I feel my cock start to harden inside her. She moans and I roll us over. Each one of our couplings has been frenzied, hasty and intense. I want to show her that she's more than that. More than some empty hole I'm plugging up.

**LPOV - - -**

I can't breathe. I'm drowning in him and it feels so good. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, trying to urge him on but his thrusts are relaxed yet deep. I feel him everywhere inside me, completing me. It brings tears to my eyes because this isn't supposed to happen. I cry out when he shifts his hips a bit that has him reaching different angles inside me. God, it feels so good. My legs loosen and fall to the side as I wrap my arms around him, desperate to get closer. He brings his mouth to mine while hitching one of my legs in his arms to go deeper.

Our tongues soothe some of the ache I'm feeling. I feel myself slowly coming closer to being undone. He breaks the kiss to look into my eyes. The intensity of his stare is what triggers my orgasm. "You're mine Leah. Fuck it all to hell, you're mine."

The huskiness of his voice triggers yet another wave of pleasure and I just nod. There are words lodged in my throat wanting to escape but fear has them staying there. I growl when he uses his hands to grip my ass and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "Papa bear, what are you doing to me?"

His answer? Sinking his fangs into my jugular making me cum yet again. My inner walls clamp down on his cock as I groan out his name. His body jerks on top of mine as I feel his icy cum fill me. I think I hear him speak but it's impossible to decipher because his mouth is against my skin. He collapses on top of me. I gently stroke his back knowing things somehow changed between us. How? I'm not sure but I'm more than game to find out.

_**Check out my new fic. Exprint: The Antonym of Imprinting. It's a Leah/Sam with a little Jake/Bells thrown in the mix. **_


	8. Chapter 8

I fall back on the mattress, peeling off some petals that have stuck to my skin. I am gasping, panting, gulping air like I'm dying. I manage to spit out, "Oh my god!"

I don't have to look at him to know he's rocking the biggest _I am da man_ smile on his face but I'm a glutton for punishment so I turn my head in his direction. Sure enough, there's the smile. He looks at me and winks, fucking winks before grabbing me to pull me towards him. "Yeah, I should get that inked on my cock. What do you think? God in old English letters down the shaft."

I want to smack him on the head, lord knows I do but I don't have the strength to do so at the moment. That last orgasm just about numbed my entire body out. Holy shit, thank goodness I am a wolf. Instead I opt for snuggling closer to my dead lover. Eww.

He kisses my forehead before rolling over to look at me. He presses more feather light kisses all over my face before landing on my lips. I feel myself get wet as his tongue invades my mouth. With what little energy I have left, I push him away a bit. "Dude, I need a break. My pussy needs a break and I need food."

He laughs before gathering me in his arms. "Okay babe. Room service it is." He gets up and I admire his fine ass as he grabs a menu from the kitchenette area. "How about a chicken Cesar salad?" I growl at him. Rabbit food? I'm a wolf goddamn it. He laughs it off. "Um, how about a bacon cheeseburger?"

Oh, I'm practically salivating. "Add fries. Oh, and see if they have chocolate chip cookies." He picks up the phone and orders my food. He hangs up and lets me know it'll be about 20 minutes. I decide to shower and smile when he decides to join me. We step under the hot spray and enjoy the intimacy of this act. I massage his scalp after he washes my body. He jumps out when there's a knock at the door. I hurry up and get out, wrapping myself up in one of the robes. I step out and see him looking out the window.

He turns around to look at me and I see the hunger in his eyes. I shake my head, heading towards the living room where I smell the food. "I have to eat. All that sex and feeding you has me weak in the knees."

I sit on the couch and grab the remote before shoving some fries in my mouth. Oh that must look so hot. I also am not sitting real lady like on the couch. My legs are splayed open. I try to sit properly and manage to cross one leg over the other and think about what my hair must look like. I put my food down and yank the ponytail holder out of my hair. I attempt to smooth my hair back when I feel one of his hands on my wrist.

I look up at him. He's pissed. Like totally pissed and I'm clueless as to why. "Emmett? What's...can you let go please?"

He takes in a deep, and quite useless breath, and releases my wrist. "Stop it."

I glare at him, "Stop what?"

He looks at me again. "Stop fidgeting and messing with your hair and doing whatever else it is your doing. That's not you. I wish...I wish you wouldn't compare yourself to Rose."

I jump up, ready to ream his ass the fuck out when it hits me. Holy crap, that's exactly what I was doing. She would never sit on the couch like that. Her hair was never out of place, even when we fought the newbies. Her clothes always pressed and perfect. It was my first thought when I unpacked the now destroyed teddy earlier. The anger fades from both our faces to be replaced with shame on mine and resignation on his.

I drop to my knees, grabbing his face between my burning hands. I press my lips to his unyielding ones. "I'm so...fucking stupid. Like totally. I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't..."

He finally moves his lips against mine, silencing me. I feel tears start to flow down my cheeks. He just brings me closer, pulling apart the front of my robe as I straddle him. His hands contour to my every curve. I moan when one of his hands slides between my lower lips to see how wet I am. He grabs his already hard dick and slides into me as he lifts my hips up to receive him. _Completion_. That's what this feels like. It's what it's felt like since the first time on the damp earth. I manage to let the robe fall from my arms to get even closer to him. I'm still weak and he's doing all the work. We're up now, him backing me up against the wall. The paintings shake with the force of our coupling.

He yanks a handful of my hair to force me to look at him. "I'm not him Leah. I'm not going to drop you for one of your cousins or some other chick. Yeah, you're mine but I'm yours just as much." His thrusts go deeper, harder and I'm so close. So close. "You got that?"

"Oh...god...yes..." My mouth clambers onto his. My tongue caressing his as his words trigger my most powerful orgasm yet. I think I might actually black out for a second. He groans, practically growls as he fills me with his love spunk.

He burrows his head in the crook of my neck and just presses a teasing kiss to my vein. I shudder as he pulls his head back to look at me. "I'm glad. You're second fiddle to no one." Then his eyes soften as he lets my legs fall back to the ground. "I love you Leah Clearwater. I don't know how or why, but I fucking do."

The words shock me yet they don't. There's something between us that isn't normal, well besides the whole mortal enemies thing. And the whole horror movie aspect of it. Yeah, it's wicked fucking quick but his words make my soul come alive like it hasn't in such a long time. _He loves me_. Me. Not Emily. Not Rose. Not anyone but me. And even crazier, I believe him with everything I have. Even more nuts than that, I feel the words lodged in my throat. I want to say them back.

I'm about to when he speaks first, "I don't need to hear anything 'til you're good and ready, okay?" I just nod and he pulls me back to the couch so I can finish eating, legs splayed open, hair a mess and it's damn near perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly open my eyes to the dreary day outside. I reach for him but find myself alone in the bed. I sit up, yawning, to see Emmett come out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. I lick my lips and wink at him. "Good morning Papa Bear."

He's using a towel to dry his hair. "Actually honey, it's past noon."

My eyes bug out. Past noon? Fuck, my mom's going to be worried and maybe a bit pissed. Maybe not since Seth's been having a rough go since the newborn battle. I haven't even checked my phone. Hell, do I even have my phone? I get out bed, muscles sore that I didn't even know existed. I groan and am in his arms in seconds.

I'm being laid out on the bed as his cold hands cool my aches. I can't stifle the sounds of contentment that escape my lips. His mouth covers mine, making me want him yet again. He pulls away, a teasing smile playing upon his lips. "Nah babe. You have to chill with that or we'll never fucking leave this room."

I nod, wishing we didn't have to. Here we're good. It's just me and him and fuck the world. Outside of this room, it's me and him plus a coven of leeches and 2 packs that are going to flip out about us. I get up, stretching, "I'm going to shower. Can you or-"

He just smiles, "Already taken care of. It will be up in a few." I nod and head towards the bathroom. He calls my name. I turn around, his face a bit too serious for my liking. "Who we telling first?"

**The Cullen House - - -**

We turn onto the street that leads us to his family's house. I enjoy the feel of the new leather under me. I turn to look at him incredulously, "I cannot believe you bought a fucking car."

He quirks an eyebrow at me, "This is not a car she-wolf. This is a goddamn machine. Let's show her the respect she deserves."

I laugh as I settle back. Yeah, a 2011 Challenger is sweet. And in black is even sicker. My stomach starts doing flip flops the closer we get. I might actually be as pale as Emmett right now. His hand finds mine and gives it a firm squeeze. I look at him. "It's going to be okay Leah. Just...just let me do the talking."

I nod and squeeze back. I know he means to tell them about Rose's suicide. That's going to be hard enough to hear without throwing me into the mix. I suggested that we wait just so his family could deal with the news about Rose but he punched a hole straight through a wall to quickly dispel that notion. Seems vamps are a tad possessive and don't mess around about their mates. Holy fuck, I'm a vampire's mate.

We pull into the long driveway that leads us to their, his, house. I know that they know I'm with him yet no one comes out to greet us, him. He turns off the car and we're just sitting in silence.

Fuck this. I'm a werewolf. I have never been afraid of the Cullens and have no plans to start doing so now. Em's face lights up when he sees the determination on mine. His voice is low so to be unheard by those inside. "Now there's the she-wolf I adore. Let's do this."

We both get out and head up the stairs to the front door. Before he can open it, it's thrown open by Esme. The apparent relief on her face makes the corners of my mouth twitch. She really does think of him as her son. She wraps her arms around him, "Oh sweet lord, Emmett, you're home." She releases him and offers me a warm smile. "Leah, how are you? Oh, forgive me my rudeness. Please come inside."

We enter and I smell them all, down to Bella's ex. Emmett just grabs my hand and I hear Esme's gasp of surprise. He pulls me towards the family room where everyone else is convened. Jasper offers me a warm smile. Carlisle greets me cordially. Edward's eyes are blank. There's no hiding the animosity in the pixie's eyes though.

Through gritted teeth, she asks, "What is she doing here? Where were you yesterday and all night? And why to heaven's gates, do you look like you've fed from a herd of elephants?"

At her last statement, I take a gander at Emmett. No lie, he's huge. Massive even. He's gained back the weight he's lost the past couple of weeks and put on some more. Wow, I'm like a vamp protein shake. I give him a small smile.

He returns it a wink before answering her, "I've fed. Not from a herd of anything though."

Edward sighs in his long sufferable way, "Please tell me you haven't."

Alice asks bewildered, "He hasn't..." Her voice cuts off before she turns her death glare on me. I can understand why Bella has such difficulty standing up to the small sprite of a female. She can be daunting. Her voice is filled with such contempt, "You've fed from her? Are you mad?"

Carlisle scolds her, "Alice bite your tongue."

Emmett moves to stand in front of me. Whatever man, I can rip that short stack's head off before anyone can blink. Edward just raises an eyebrow at me. _And you too, mind fucker. _His nose wrinkles in annoyance. Emmett just nods his head.

Alice explodes, "How could you? And I can smell her all over you. God, you fucked her as well! You're such an asshole. What would Rosie say?" Emmett tenses as if slapped. I place a hand on his shoulder to calm him when Alice barks at me, "Don't you dare touch him bitch."

Oh the hell she didn't. Before I can go off on her, Emmett does. "Don't you dare speak to her like that Alice or I'll rip your fucking tongue out." The room falls silent. He turns his head to Edward, "And don't try to read my thoughts. I already put my shield up."

_Shield?_

Edward gawks at him, "You're..."

Emmett just laughs a hollow snicker, "Yeah man. I'm really not the moron or perv or whatever you all think of me. I'm a shield but I never use it. Don't feel the need."

Esme speaks softly, "Oh honey, we never thought you to be any of those things."

Alice grumbles, "Speak for yourself."

That's it. I'm over playing the quiet female, "Oh shut the hell up. Let him say his piece before you pass judgment on him and his actions."

Before anyone can speak, Carlisle does. "She's right. It's quite apparent there are things Emmett needs to say." He then stands in front of Emmett, forcing my lover to look at him. "I have never thought you to be a moron. That would imply I think you to be stupid and we both know that's not the case. It saddens me to believe you think I feel that way about you."

Emmett looks properly chagrined. "Sorry Carlisle. That really wasn't aimed at you or Esme."

Carlisle looks at his other children, "So be as that may, you must admit you have caught us off guard by bringing Leah here." Carlisle turns his attention to me. "I do not mean that rudely. Just stating a fact dear."

I nod, trying to plaster a smile on my face. It feels more like a look of constipation but whatever. I nudge Emmett's shoulder. He twists to look at me. I lean forward to press my lips gently to his cheek. "It's time."

Alice is crouching ready to pounce until Jasper grabs her and deposits her onto his lap. "Now sugar, you're just being rude."

Emmett looks at his family, knowing he's about to rip open their wounds. His shoulders sag slightly before he squares them. In a strong quiet voice, he begins, "You don't know the truth about Rose's death."

He tells them what he told me on the cliff yesterday. It's hard to believe it was only yesterday. My life feels so different from a short 24 hours ago but I wouldn't change a thing. I watch as the looks of horror and resignation play upon their stone like features. Alice looks away as he goes on.

When he finishes, Esme speaks first. Her voice is full of emotion. "Oh that poor child. She...oh how...I don't know whether to be upset that she didn't confide in me, us, or glad that she's finally found some peace."

Alice says nothing. She just acts like the small petulant child she is and gives us her back. Whatever. Carlisle's head is in his hands. Jasper's eyes are closed as if asleep. I turn to look at Edward who's positively shooting daggers at us.

He growls at Emmett, "This is all your fault." I can actually feel Emmett falter at the loathing in Edward's voice. Each word cutting Emmett down. "If you had been enough, then Rose would still be here. If you loved her the way she should have been, she would have gotten..."

Yeah, he might be the fastest but so am I. I am yanking his albino ass up off the arm of the couch to slam against the wall. A few paintings fall to the floor. A vase crashes and breaks into pieces. Do I feel bad? Nope.

Edward struggles in my arms but I am not having it. I lean in real close, so pissed that his repulsive smell doesn't even bother me, "You listen to me you little shit. Don't you ever talk to him like that again. Don't ever let those words pass your lips or even enter your head. He loved, loves, Rose. He always will regardless of what you're thinking. He loved her as best he could and in the end she knew that. She died knowing that. So don't you fucking dare try to insinuate anything else. Don't you fucking dare try to cheapen what they shared. That's more of a disservice to Rosalie than anything else. It was her life and she lived it her way."

Edward's eyes are black. "Release me."

I shake my head. "Not until you apologize for being a complete asshole." Yes, I feel softer and all around more happy because of Emmett but I'm a bitch through and through so I can't resist, "Just because Bella dumped your pale, non dick working ass, is no excuse for you to be so rude to Emmett or the memory of Rosalie."

He's shaking in my arms. "Leah, let me go."

I growl at him, "Not until you apologize you shithead." He says nothing. Well, fuck this. If he wants to be act like a bitch, let me school him in the art of it. "It pisses you off doesn't it? That even though Emmett lost Rosalie, he still found someone. That what it really comes down to. Bella dumped your ass like a used condom and went to Jake. An actual living being who knows how to use the appendage swinging between his legs. And I mean swinging. Don't know how that monster fits inside Bella's coochie." I lean in closer, not caring that everyone else can hear. My voice is breathy, "Ohh, but it must hurt so good. And damn, is he a cre..."

Too many things happen at once. I am thrown back, almost toppling over an armchair. Edward's crouched about to maybe bite me. Then Emmett gets between us, looking angrier and never more gorgeous than ever at this very moment. Okay, maybe now is not the time for wet panties. Amid all this jazz, Esme is screeching for them to stop. Carlisle is trying to reason with them. Alice is hollering this is all my fault. Jasper? Just moseys on over to me to help me to my feet.

Emmett's voice is all power as it fills the air. Yep, can't help the flood that coats my knickers now. "If you dare raise your hand to her, I'll fucking kill you. Then when Rose finds you in the hereafter, she'll kick your ass for being a douche all over again."

Edward's livid, "You'll side with her over your family?"

Emmett roars. Yes, like a fucking lion, "Family? You? You ballsy motherfucker! You just basically told me it's my fault Rose is gone and then you try to attack the woman I love? Fuck you Edward. You know what? Leah was right about every damn thing she said. Now, let me end your misery."

I take a step towards them and place my hand on Emmett's shoulder. I just squeeze, letting him know I'm here for him. That I'll always be here. The anger flows from his shoulders. I can hear the others murmur at how my touch is calming him. They're amazed. Fuck them. All I care about is my Papa Bear and I know that if he kills Edward is a fit of rage, he'll never forgive himself. I would lose him and that is so not what I want.

Edward's tense stance relaxes as he looks past Emmett at me. Then his eyes move back to Emmett. His shoulders droop, "I am sorry. For all that I said. I know how stubborn Rosalie was. Once she made up her mind, there was never any going back. I just wish..."

Emmett just nods, "We all do dude but then again..." His words trail off as he turns to embrace me. His lips find the top of my head. He speaks and it's to the whole family. "I'm with Leah for as long as she'll have me. Rose told me at the end that she wanted me to move on. To find that someone who accepts me and all that I have to give. The way she couldn't. Leah's that someone. I would never trade any of the time I had with Rose. I'll always remember our time with love but Leah's my future now. She's got me twisted in ways I didn't think existed. Now, you can all accept this and we can move forward. If you can't, well, then I'll make other arrangements but I will be with her."

I sigh a breath of relief. I had been nervous that if they made him choose, he would side with them. After all, they're his family. No matter how selfish or fucked up they are. I smile against his chest as he waits for their response.

Carlisle speaks first, "You're our son no matter who you love. I'm sure Rosalie would find a way to come back to destroy us if we let you leave. Son, you're welcome here as is Leah."

Esme adds, "Leah?" I move back enough to look at the woman Emmett sees as a mother. "I am grateful that..." Her voice cracks, "I'll always miss Rosalie but I am glad Emmett has found you."

Edward is next, "They're both right. Who am I to pass judgment on who you love? I just want you to be happy brother."

Jasper just shrugs, totally indifferent with the whole thing. Alice? Well, this skank's a different story? Her eyes are wide as their gaze sweeps the room, "Are you all insane? She's a wolf? Sure, we fought with them but it's time to go our separate ways. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to work? Is she going to live with us? With Emmett in the room he shared with Rose? And what about the fact that she's still alive and we're not?"

She faces me. Her voice is sugary sweet when she asks, "Will you let Emmett turn you? Will you become what you loathe most shape shifter?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's smug look just infuriates me further. I scream at her, the volume of my voice making things shake, "YOU DUMB ASS TWAT! AS LONG AS I PHASE, I DON'T AGE!"

While yelling at the little midget bitch, I fly at her. We wind up crashing through, well almost through, the wall. She's caught in the drywall as a laughing Emmett yanks me off of her. I'm fighting against him, wanting nothing else than to rip her fucking head off. Then take said head upstairs and let it watch me destroy every article of clothing the cunt owns. I'll even take a piss and wipe my coochie with one of her couture gowns.

She's pulling herself out of the now destroyed wall. I really hope that doesn't affect the foundation or whatever other crap they talk about on HGTV. She's screeching at me, "You fucking bitch. I'll kill you. I'll spay you..." Then her eyes get that look in them and both Jasper and Edward are yelling at her to shut up. She doesn't listen. "Oh wait, you're barren anyway."

I stop struggling. I can't breathe. Emmett's hold tightens on me to the point of pain but still I have nothing. It's as if all the air in the world has left my lungs and I'm suffocating. My ears are ringing as I try not to cry.

There is silence except for me. All I hear is me wheezing, limp in Emmett's arms. I can't look at him. Them. I know if I do, I'll break apart.

It's Esme's voice that speaks first. It's full of venom which is surprising because I thought she's Betty Crocker all the damn time. "Alice that was despicable. Regardless of how you feel because of what we learned about Rosalie or the loss of Bella, that comment was out of line. I ask that you pack some things and leave immediately."

Alice's voice is small. "Esme?"

I finally tear my gaze from the floor to be met by the blackness of Em's. He's trying to reign in his rage but I know he's barely holding himself in check.

Esme's voice is even more pissed off sounding than before. "You have insulted Leah for something that is not her fault; your sister's death or the loss of Bella. You're handling both poorly and if you don't pull your head out of your ass soon, you just might lose your brother as well."

Emmett stands and his presence dwarfs the entire room, "Too late. I can take whatever you throw at me Alice. You're nothing more than a petulant child. I didn't kill Rose. She did that to herself but, yeah, I let it happen..."

Alice has tears streaming down her face, "Yes! Yes, you did. How could..." She can't speak because Emmett's in her face, slamming her against another wall that might not live to see the day. Jasper's trying to do his calming thingy while trying to pry Emmett's hand off her throat. The bitch can't breathe, so I don't see what all the fuss is about. I feel him staring and turn my head to look at Edward. There's a small smirk playing upon his lips. I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to the _Young and the Restless_, supernatural edition, episode playing out in front of us. We need cheesy music playing.

Emmett just shoves Jasper clear across the room, never taking his eyes off of Alice. "As I was saying, I let it happen but you out of all people know once she had something in her head..." He lets the sentence hang in the air. He gets even closer to her, fangs bared. "Now, we all know I could deny her nothing and fuck, Al, it's what she wanted. She wanted to stop hurting and I gave her that last gift. Now you can be pissed at me all you want. I get that. Sometimes, I get pissed at myself but whatever, that's not the point. The point is if you ever come out your face like you just did with Leah, I'll kill you myself. She doesn't deserve it. None of it is her fault." He stops, considering his words before continuing. "She didn't make Bella leave. That's not on her. That's on Bella. You have an issue with that, then take it to the human."

He releases her, her body slumping to the floor. She picks her head and glares at us all. "I hate you." I realize she's talking to me. I just shrug because I'm over this crap. "I hate the wolves. You block my visions and I couldn't stop Rosie."

I calmly reply, "You're not God nor were you her guardian. I didn't know her from a hole in the wall, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't have stopped her anyway."

Seems the pixie's not done with her hissy fit, "Then you animals took Bella away."

I laugh because really what else can I do at such a stupid statement? Making us sound like we accosted Bella and have had nothing but wild wolfie orgies with her in the woods of La Push. I finally get myself under control. "No. You all treated her like a pet. Incapable of making her own choices or living her own life. She left to be with Jake because she fell in love with the man who just let her be. That's on you and your brother. Not me. Not my wolves."

I look at the rest of them. "I'm over this. We came to tell you because no matter what, you're his family. That was out of respect but I'm, we're, done. The rest is up to you all." I walk out to go lean against the car door. I just stand there, all comfy like, waiting for him to come out.

He does and he's gorgeous. All pissed and happy and who knows what. He just winks at me before unlocking the doors. We take off, his hand nestled in mine. He brings our joined hands to his lips. I look at him. He cheekily tells me, "That was fun."

I roll my eyes. "Wait until we get to the treaty line."

His eyes narrow as he thinks about that. The car suddenly swerves off the road. He puts it in park. Before I can register we've stopped, he's hauled open the door and has me slammed against the car. "Em..."

His mouth cuts me off. His hands are everywhere and I want more. I hear him tear my jeans before I feel his fingers slide inside, ripping away the panties I have on. Somehow he manages to free his hard dick from his jeans to slam into me. I hear the glass of the window break behind me. He doesn't stop. It's so quick but the orgasm is so strong, I black out for a moment. Five hard, brutal thrusts later and he's emptying himself inside me. My feet find the ground. My breathing is haggard. He drops to his knees, shoving my shirt up along with my bra. His fangs pierce my left tit and I'm cumming again as his fingers slide into me. The whole thing lasts no longer than 6 minutes but what a wonderful 6 minutes they are.

He rises, licking my blood off his fangs and lips. He brings his mouth to mine and I get lost. We break apart when some car honks as it zips past us. Thankfully all they can see, if they are paying close attention, is my ass. Emmett pulled my shirt down, just in the nick of time. I am trying to get my breathing under control. I look down and see the tattered remains of my jeans and panties. I glare at him. "What the hell was that?"

He plays dumb. He just shrugs as he makes his way to the trunk. He pulls out the dress I wore last night. He just holds it. "You're going to have to phase Leah. So you can tell the wolves to meet us by the treaty line."

I glare at him, crossing my arms in front of me. "Not until you..."

He cuts me off, exasperation lacing every word. "Because they, he, needs to know without any question who you belong to now." I am about to flip this fool on his delish ass when he continues. "It's what he's going to understand when he won't listen to your reasoning. It's just like you defending me to Edward back at my place."

I open my mouth and promptly shut it. It makes sense in cave man speak and oddly, enough, I get his point. I don't like it but I get it. Sometimes actions speak a whole lot louder than words. And sometimes, just sometimes, they slap you hard enough upside the head to drop you onto your ass. "You just claimed me?" He nods. I sigh, "Fuck if this isn't going to open up another can of worms." I say nothing else as I run into the brush to phase.

_"Hey."_ Yeah I am oh so wordy sometimes.

Paul answers me, _"Leah? Where the fuck..."_

I cut him off, _"Get the rest of the pack. Meet me at the treaty line in 10."_

Jake jumps in, _"Leah, are you okay?"_ The sincerity of his question makes me falter.

I answer quickly before any thoughts escape my mind, _"I'm okay Jake. Just hurry."_

I phase back. Emmett's waiting with dress in hand. I take it, pouting slightly. "I get what you're trying to do, I really do, but I think your approach is all wrong."

He watches as I slip the dress over my head. He watches as I adjust it and get annoyed. He moves to me, pressing his lips to my forehead. I take solace in the simple gesture. He pulls away, eyes black. "Trust me babe, he won't believe you. Now our scent is all over one another. He'll have no choice."

I blow some of my hair out of my face, "Why do you keep saying 'him'? It's the whole pack I'm worried about."

He wraps his arms around me, "I'm not. Just one. Him."

**The Treaty Line - - -**

The Challenger reaches the treaty line ten minutes later. The entire Pack, minus Seth, is here along with Bella which strikes me as odd. Sam seems pissed but it could be because I'm rolling up in a phat ride. Or because whitey is here with what is Pack business. Or that I'm back and, well, I'm back. The car pulls over and we get out. The tension is so thick it surrounds us even though we're in the middle of Bumfuck, USA.

"Leah." Sam's voice lets me know just how pissed he is.

I nod as Emmett stands behind me. It's not lost on anyone that I haven't crossed into our territory. It hasn't escaped anyone that Emmett isn't just dropping me off. I keep my voice even, "Sam."

He just takes in a deep breath as he searches my face and looks over Emmett. Then his eyes land on me once more and they soften. "I'm glad you're okay." He looks at Emmett and his face changes. He sniffs the air and I feel Em link his fingers with mine. Sam's face contorts with viciousness. "Wha...what the fuck Leah?"

Before I can speak, Emmett does, yanking me behind him. "You don't talk to her that way!"

Sam growls, his body shaking, "Why do I smell...why do you smell of her?"

The others are looking at them like they're high. Then it dawns on them. I mean, yeah Emmett's a vamp but jism smells like jism just the same. These fools have fondled their schlongs enough to be able to decipher that smell.

Trust Paul to be coy. "Oh shit, Leah's banged the dead guy."

That, of course, just makes mayhem erupt. Embry's telling him that's too weird even for me. Jared's just looking at me as if considering the logistics of it all. Bella's blushing like she freaking walked in on us fucking. Jake is nibbling on his lower lip, looking at Sam worriedly.

Sam crosses the treaty line moving around Emmett to look at me. The look of pain of face catches me off guard. "Why Leah? Why him? What is this? Some way to scratch an itch? Guilt about what happened to his mate? To Seth? As a thank you?"

The last question pisses me off. I snarl at him, "Why yes, Sam, that's exactly it. I often fuck people as a way of expressing my gratitude." His face blanches and I feel a bit of remorse. "Look, it wasn't planned. As corny as it sounds, it just happened." I tear my gaze away from Sam to look at the dead guy who has my heart right now. I add softly, "And I'm glad."

Okay, so I'm caught off guard at what happens next. Sam screams at me, while some of our brothers try to hold him back. "Fuck no, this is not acceptable. I forbid this!"

I can hear Collin speak, "Um, Sam maybe you should..."

Sam turns on him, spit flying from his mouth. "Shut the fuck up! This has nothing to do with any of you!"

Bella speaks up, ignoring him, "What's the big deal? You have Emily. If this makes Leah happy, then why not? Edward always said that Emmett found her to be 'wicked hot' and Rosalie never minded his little crush on her."

Um, okay. I look at Emmett who's blushing. Can the dead blush? Sam is livid. I mean frothing at the mouth like cappuccino foam. Emmett winks at me, "Ya know it."

It's as if he unleashes the hound of hell because Sam shoves him clear across the road. Emmett falls on his ass. I turn to Sam, shocked not being the correct adjective for how I feel. Sam turns to the Pack whose mouths are all dropped open. Bella mutters, "Oh my."

I try talking to him and keep my own temper at bay. "Sam, please..."

He whirls on me, tears making his eyes shiny, "I...he can't have you. Not him Leah. He's who we fight. He's the reason we phase."

I answer back hotly, "He's not our enemy and you know it. He fought alongside us. His mate, Rosalie, gave her life to save Seth, my brother and yours."

Sam stalks towards me. Emmett stays back but close enough if needed. "No, he's the reason you're the lone female in a pack of men. He's the reason you lost the ability to have children. He's the reason why you..." Sam looks towards the ground. When he looks up, the tears are sliding down his face and his voice sounds devastated. "He's the reason I lost you. He's the reason I imprinted."

I take a step back, all my arguments and reasons sliding out of my head. Oh god. Imprinting. Him and Emily. If the Cullens hadn't been around, would none of that have happened? I feel myself drowning.

Emmett moves towards me, triggering Sam to yell at him, "Don't you dare touch her! Don't you ever touch her!"

I still haven't found my voice. I tear my gaze from Sam to look at Emmett. His eyes hold a thousand miseries in them. What if I imprint? What if I add even more sorrow to his life? I can't be another thing gone wrong in it. Not when we feel so right together. Not when I'm more myself with him than with anyone else. He's scared. I can see it. Scared that what Sam is saying is getting to me. Scared that I'll buy into it. And I don't blame him because it's heavy shit. Good points but when I look at Emmett, none of them matter. This is why he kept saying _him_. This is what he was afraid of the whole time.

I take in a deep breath and look at Sam, "If not the Cullens, then the three nomad vampires that passed through our lands. I can't live my life on a bunch of what if's Samuel. It's not fair because when it comes down to it, you're still with Emily. I'm still alone. I might imprint. I might not ever but I can't let that fear hold me back from missing out on this. On life. On love. I can't bear the loneliness anymore. You get to go home to Emily. Even when phased and you're all in my head, I'm so fucking alone." I look at Emmett. "Papa Bear, you know I'm not walking away from this. Ever."

The relief in Em's eyes makes my heart swell. With speed I didn't even know he had, he's next to me. Taking me in his arms. His voice is low so only I can hear, "I was afraid, for a moment, I wouldn't be enough. That you would believe him."

I shake my head, taking his face in my hands. "You'll always be enough. More than enough."

Sam's voice interrupts our Hallmark movie moment. His voice causes my hackles to rise. "Leah, I forbid this. You are not to see him anymore. This ends now."

I start to shake because the wolf in me has to obey her Alpha. I look at Emmett with wild fear in my eyes and heart. He knows. He's holding me tighter. I could kill Sam. Hell, I want to. Maybe Emmett won't mind killing this one human. I'm cool with it.

Jake's voice cuts through all the chaos. "Leah, you are not to obey that command."

Oh shit, when did Jake get all Barry White on us with that panty dropping voice? I feel my wolf warring with herself inside me. It hurts. Emmett only holds me tighter. I look at Jake. "Jake?"

He seems taller. More massive. Holy fuck, he's Alpha. He's taking his rightful place. Sam's growling at him. Jake ignores him to look at me and Emmett. Jake repeats, "Leah, you are not to follow that order. Sam's stepping down."

Sam is furious, "What the hell Jake? You can't..." The rest of the Pack is unsure what to do. This is like a suped up episode of Vampire Diaries or some shit.

Jake cuts him off, "Enough! Everything Bella said before is true. You have Emily. Your imprint. You can't deny Leah a chance at happiness, especially after all she has lost. What could possibly be the reason for your fierce opposition against their coupling?"

Since when does Jake know words longer than 5 letters? _Leah, focus._ Sam looks at me before speaking, "Because I still love her."

I hold my breath for a beat before whispering, "Sweet Jesus."

Emmett drops to a crouch, hissing at Sam, "She is mine." Pure hatred drips from every consonant and vowel that pass his lips. This of course makes the rest of them start to get pissed off.

Jake steps on the treaty line. "Enough." His voice is regular but you can feel the power behind it. He looks at Sam and then at Emmett to Sam once more, "I'm sorry Sam but she's made her choice."

Sam starts to shake. Oh fuck. If him admitting to still loving me tripped me out, the next words from his mouth just about make me keel over, "I challenge him."

Jake rubs his face, considering. This, of course, sets me off. "Um, hello? How about a big, fuck no? Challenge him for what? The chance to date me? Fuck me? Because really isn't this is coming down to? Sam can't have me so he doesn't want anyone else to. This is bullshit." Emmett doesn't say a word. He must be too busy wondering if Sam would be as tasty as me.

Jake addresses us all, "I sanction the fight. Where we battled the newborns. Not to the death. I trust you both can adhere to those rules" He looks at me, "Leah, this isn't about wolf versus leech."

I scoff at him, "Then, oh mighty Alpha, what the fuck is it about?

Jake's voice is soft as he answers me but looks at Sam, "This is about a man not being able to let go of the woman he loves even though he loves another." But then Jake gets this gleam in his eye, "But say, should Emmett win, then I'll amend the treaty. Allow him to step onto the res." That freezes everyone. Emmett actually stops staring at Sam long enough to look befuddled at Jake. "Him and him alone. Regardless of who wins, this is still Leah's choice but I think if Emmett wins he should be allowed on our lands to see his woman."

I am pissed, "If it's my choice, and I chose Emmett, then why do we even have to have this supernatural UFC match?"

Jared pipes in, "Hey, I just think it's fucking cool. It's been kind of boring here since no one's trying to kill or eat Bella anymore." Most agree with him. Seriously? I'm sexing a vampire and now, said vamp, is going to battle Sam and they're all okay with it because they're a bit jaded with normal, everyday life? Why do I even deal with these morons?

Bella blushes, "Thanks Jared." Jared winks at her. Jake smiles lovingly at her. Ugh.

Sam asks, "And if I win?"

Jake smirks, "Then Emily won't have to know you still got a hard on for Leah." Sam blanches and Quil can't hold back his laugh. Even Emmett snickers a bit.

Oh, I might like Alpha Jake.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett and I are walking back to his car. Okay, so liking Alpha Jake is a stretch because in two hours time Emmett and Sam are going to have a battle royale in the woods like the dudes on TV who have corny names and wear Speedos. Although, The Rock looked so yummy in Speedos and Emmett would look pretty hot in them as well. Even though they would never be able to hold the massive pipe he calls a dick in them.

Emmett opens the passenger side door, smirking slightly when he sees the cracked glass. I haven't said a word to him in the last ten minutes when the details and rules of the match were being worked out. The Cullens are allowed to witness the fight, minus Alice just because I think she's a fucking cunt. Right up there with Emily. Jake decides winner. Bella is to stay at the Blacks for two reasons. One, she's human. Two, Edward will be there and let's just avoid that prickly situation. Yet, having two supernatural beings fight over my coochie is hunky dory. Should Sam win, Emmett is not allowed to step foot on the res and Emily won't have to know about his raging hard on for me. The look in Sam's eyes kind of hinted that he is possibly thinking of me naked and on my knees as part of his prize. Emmett knows that too but agreed because he would kill Sam before anything like that could happen. How do I know this? He came out and said, "I'll kill him." Straight to the point my vampire is.

We're driving around aimlessly before he pulls into the parking lot of Forks Diner. He tells me to go right in and order while he phones his family about what is about to go down. I just gape at him as he waves me away. I'm about to bite that fucking hand off and smack him with it but refrain. See? I totally have control over my temper. Ten minutes later, he moseys in and sits across from me in the booth. He takes one of my hands and just holds on tighter when I try to pull away.

He rolls his eyes at my behavior. Oh this dude right here plans on a life of celibacy I see. "Leah, he won't beat me."

I scoff at him, "Of course he won't. You're a big, bad ass vamp and he's just a lowly wolf. Why do I even care?"

He releases my hand and the aloof look in his eyes is surprising. "Why do you care?"

I shake my head sadly, "Just because I hate him, I really don't hate him. Imprinting's not his fault. I don't want to see him hurt, well not mortally wounded. A black eye and a missing nut are okay." My words look like they're bothering Emmett. Oh, my dead lover is struggling with feelings of jealousy it seems. "Papa Bear, you have to know that I don't want to see you get hurt either. I couldn't stand it; fuck him. I just want us to be happy and naked. This fight? Utter bullshit. It's just a stupid way for you two to see who has the bigger cock and baby, that's all you. Believe me."

He laughs and takes my hand in his once more. "You know I got this."

I nod. "I know but I wish the guys, Sam included, would realize I got _this_." I motion at our joined hands. "And just be happy for me. Us."

The waitress approaches and I ask for some fries and a milkshake. Emmett quirks an eyebrow at me. I'm just not that hungry. Your man going off to fight your ex does that do a girl. He orders some wings. We engage in useless, stupid small talk until the food arrives. I start to eat as he watches me, occasionally holding a wing out for me to eat. I finish up in less than twenty minutes and take out money to pay the bill. He's about to protest but the look on my face makes him shut his trap. We're back in his car, once again driving aimlessly. He drives towards Forks High which is empty at this time but no one ever bothers locking the gates. He parks the car in a more secluded area and unbuckles his belt to look at me.

He fingers a lock of my hair. "Are you going to talk to me?"

I reply with, "Are you going through with this crap?" He nods. I shake my head, "Then I guess not."

Guess my answer doesn't please him because before I can blink, my seat's hauled back, seatbelt ripped off and dress shoved down so he can take a nipple into his mouth. Is he fucking high? I can't help but moan when his hand shoves up my dress to slide his fingers into me. I manage to see through the haze of lust to shove him off of me. I sit back up, chest heaving, nipples hard and aching to yell at him, "Are you kidding me? You're going off to fight Sam and want to get laid beforehand? Is this even about me? Or is this some more of your caveman needing to claim me before you try to take him out?"

He slams his hand down on the dash, crushing the thing under the force of his blow. He's in my face with no problems. "No, it's not about claiming you. Look, I'm sorry about before but that was the only way to get Sam, and yes it's really just about Sam, to accept us."

I laugh, "Oh yeah, he's so fucking accepting. That's why you're going to meet him afterschool under the bleachers."

His eyes narrow as he shakes his head, "No dipshit. It's about me wanting to run my hands all over your body and sticking my hard as steel dick inside you because you're what I'm fighting for." He motions between the two of us with his hands. And why yes, his dick is erect. "I love you Leah and if the only way your douchebag ex is going to accept that is by me beating his ass, then hey, it's all good with me." He turns his face away to look out the front of the car. When he speaks again, his voice is lower, calmer, "He still wants you. He's always wanted you. Even when he's with Emily, inside her, it's you who he wants underneath him. It's your mouth he wants surrounding him. It's you who he imagines round with his child. Not his imprint. You."

I have no words. What the hell can I say to that? I can only manage to ask one thing, "How do you know that? I can't imagine Edward telling you any of that. "

He looks back at me with a small smirk on his face. "I...I can borrow the abilities of those around me. Hey, don't look all that shocked. No one knows. Not even Rose knew."

I nod because there really are no words. Why not have powers like Rogue from X-men. Totally acceptable. So instead I ask, "Because of the Godfather leeches over in Italy?"

He nods, "Yeah, exactly. Bella wasn't lying when she said I always thought you were hot. Rosie didn't care because I'm not, well actually I am, dead and she appreciated your beauty as well. I was kind of hoping for a threesome but whatever. So when we were all hanging out to save and protect Bella, I could hear Sam. I don't even know why I bothered listening in. I'm not like Edward. Thoughts don't bombard me all the time. I can turn it off and on. Actually I think he's a lazy fuck who never really bothered to master his power. Anyway, I just wanted to hear what he thought about you. It was just such a fucked up situation all around and you were so angry all the time. I couldn't understand why he would bother with Emily, who's cute but she's not you. No one is you. He's...you're what he thought about. I mean, he would curse himself when he would think that way because of imprinting but he couldn't help it. He still loves you." He takes my face in his hand so I had no choice but to look into his eyes. They were tinged with pink; his tears. "I'm afraid you still love him back."

I open my mouth just to shut it once more. Still love Sam? I had once. Loved him with all I had. Even with more than that. He had been my world and I his. At least that's what I thought until he phased and imprinted on Emily. Even when I first phased, my feelings for him had lingered. My breath would catch when I saw him. Now? Lately? The past few months? Not so much. The heartbreak is, was, still there but those feelings I once had for him are not. I guess I'll always care for him because he is my first love and first heartbreak but he's not Emmett. He'll never be Emmett.

I bite my lip unsure how this is all going to turn out in the end. Will I be forced to decide between my love for Emmett and my love and loyalty for the pack and my people? Sam would make me decide. Jake? No, he'll respect my choice to be with Emmett. I look at him, taking his hand in mine. "Promise me one thing?"

His reply is immediate, "Anything and everything."

I press my lips against his when I speak. "Promise you'll never turn me. You know, after I stop phasing. Promise me."

He slips his tongue inside my mouth, making me crave more. His one hand wraps itself in my hair, pulling me even closer. He breaks away and his eyes search mine. "If that's what you want Leah, then yes, I promise."

I let a few tears slip out just so he can really understand what his promise means. I press my lips against his once more. I pull away so I can look into his eyes. "Fuck me. Now. Hard on the hood. Fill me with all of you so Sam has no choice but to know I'm yours and yours alone."

_**And we all know what comes in the next update ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah, it's been a minute. So as way of apologizing, it's smut time. You've been warned. Thanks to my left tit and beta, Shelbysue, for fixing this up for me. Love you, sugar.**_

I don't have to tell my vamp twice. He stares at me, lust in his eyes. Before I can tell him to get a move on, the passenger side door is just about ripped clear off the hinges and I am pulled out of the car to be slammed on the hood. I think I might have just bounced a little. I rise up on my elbows and mock glare at him, "Um, ouch..."

He just laughs and rips his jeans right off while ripping my dress away. Not going to lie. Cool breeze on one's coochie feels all types of nice. Cool breeze along with cool tongue like his on my clit right now? Well, that's all types of special. I'm screaming his name as his one finger slides down my wet slit to gather my juices and tease my back entrance. I clench and freeze at the same time. That is the only place Sam and I never ventured into. I push myself up onto my elbows to watch him.

His eyes are hooded with lust. He's growling as he licks me and just applies the barest of pressure to my anus. I jump but press myself back into his finger all at the same time. It doesn't hurt, but it's sure making what his teeth and tongue are doing to my pussy all that much better. I cry out when his finger starts to work its way inside. He lifts his face from my crotch.

He growls out, "Stop clenching. Relax, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good. Plus, it's not like I'm fucking you back there with my dick." He licks his lips before winking at me. "At least not yet."

I roll my eyes and relax. I lay back down as he gets back to his ministrations between my thighs. His finger is fucking my ass and he's right, it feels so good. I grab handfuls of his hair, probably yanking some out, as he speeds up his tongue and finger. Before I know it, I'm cumming.

I can barely make out his voice, "So fucking beautiful. So fucking mine." And with that he jerks my body up and impales me with his dick.

I scream loud enough that birds fly away. "EMMETT!" I claw at his back as he drills me. I think I'm blind. Wait, I realize my eyes are closed. I manage to open them, only for my eyes to roll to the back of my head as he tilts my hips forward.

He's relentless. Pounding into me. Wait, what's that? I shake the haze out of my mind as my back is being scratched by the tree it's resting against. I don't care as I use it as leverage to raise and lower myself onto him.

He nips at my neck, "Yeah, baby, that's right…fuck me with that pussy...yeah, Leah...fuck...yes..."

Oh my god, and I thought porn talk was corny? His words have me creaming hard. I lean forward and bite as hard as I can the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder. Of course, I make sure not to break the skin but still get the desired result.

He slams into me so hard I can hear the tree crack. "HOLY FUCK!" My body would be lifted off of him by the blasts of jism he's shooting into me if he didn't have my hips in a death grip.

I immediately follow, crashing my head onto his shoulder. I can't breathe and think to myself that this would so be an okay way to go. He's peppering my skin with soft kisses. I manage to lift my head to wink at him.

He laughs, "God, baby, that was fucking incredible." He leans back, holding me against the tree. "You look so thoroughly fucked right now. It's hot."

If I didn't believe him, feeling him harden inside me would make me a believer. He starts to move slowly. I gape at him, "Again? Already?"

He grabs a handful of my hair so I have to look at him, "Why are you even surprised? Fuck that baby, you feel so good. I would stay up in your coochie all day long if it were legal. You like that, Leah?"

He lets go of my hair to play with my super sensitive clit. I nod as tears blind me. He's everything. It feels so good and I need more. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist. He knows what I want and sinks his teeth into my neck. I explode crying out his name once more.

He pulls back, my blood staining his lips. His eyes so red they look black. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. He moves up back to the hood of the car so he can be on top. Our tongues fight one another as my legs intertwine with his thighs. My hands run along the taut muscles of his ass and back.

I feel it's close. That last orgasm before he goes to fight Sam. I break the kiss to lick his earlobe. "Beat Sam's ass, without killing him, and you can fill my ass with that big dick of yours."

Needless to say, my vamp cums so hard his throbbing shaft triggers my own. He roars like a fucking lion, "I love you...holy fuck, I love you..."

I soothe his back as the small aftershocks work through us both. I murmur into air, "I love you, Papa Bear." He stiffens on top of me before lifting his head to give the mother of all kisses.

He gets up and finds a pair of track pants in the truck. He comes back around to find me still splayed on the hood. He grabs his phone and takes a couple of shots. He lowers it before directing me, "Spread your legs more so I can get a shot of our juices in your snatch."

I do as he asks but glare at him. "You're so fucking romantic."

He just smiles, "Just like that. There's that _pissed-off-don't-fuck-with-me-if-you-value-your-ball-sac_ look I so love much."

I stick out my middle finger as I rise. "Yep, and such a way with words too."

He throws me one of his t-shirts that doesn't quite manage to cover my ass. Thank goodness our bags are still in the trunk. I grab a pair of his boxers, thankfully tags still on, and slide them up my legs. Fold over the waistband a couple of times so they're basically just covering my lady bits. I move, feeling the evidence of our coupling between my legs. Well, this is going to be all types of fun.

I then decide to look at the hood and burst out laughing. I am bent over, holding my sides when Em makes his way over to ask what the hell is so funny. I point to the hood which is all types of dented.

He just shrugs his shoulders, "You won't hear me complaining. You let me fuck you on it. It's all good."

I get in the car so we can drive over to where the two morons are going to battle for the rights to my twat. Mind you, I have to hold onto my door so we don't drop in the middle of the road. Less than ten minutes later, we're parked. He gets out, shirtless, and opens my door. I get out and take his hand. Another five minutes later, we're in the clearing. Some of the pack is here but no Sam just yet.

Emmett looks smug, "Maybe he realized he's already lost."

Then we hear him. "You wish leech."

We turn around and my mouth drops open. Standing beside Sam, is a very pale and distraught Emily.

Embry always remains the most eloquent of us all, "Yo, dude, what the fuck?"

Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

_**There are 2 chapters left; the fight and an epilogue. Thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Emily is twisting the hem of her t-shirt. A habit she's never really been able to get rid of. It means she's nervous or anxious or those two words just might mean the same shit. Who gives a rat's ass? I just wanna know why she's here when her man and my vamp are about to throw down like cage fighters.

She's about to open her mouth when Sam roars...or growls...or clucks like a chicken. All I know is he's shaking and Emily's smart enough to take some steps away from him. That's right chica, don't want to get the other side of your face torn up.

Sam's pointing at me. I turn to look at Emmett who has this pleased as punch because he's got the bigger cock smile on his face. Then it dawns on me as I feel the evidence of our coupling running out my pussy onto the crotch of his boxers. Is it sick that I am getting all types of warm fuzzies at Sam's reaction? Plus, remembering how I got all juiced up makes me start to cream a bit more. Emmett just smiles when the smell of our love gets to him.

Jake rolls his eyes, "Really? You had to do the deed before the rumble?"

I nod my head. "Hell yeah. If they go through with this ridiculous, stupid, brainless fight, then I should be allowed to get me some in case his leech penis gets damaged and is of no use to me. I mean, really."

Sam is livid, "It will be the last time. I swear on everything holy, sacrilegious and what the fuck ever, it will be the last time you let him mar your flesh."

Emily whimpers, finally catching all our attention once more. I admit to feeling a little bad for her but I guess, it's better in the long run she knows exactly what type of Grade A douche her fiancé is. Emily looks at Sam, lips trembling. Come on, girl, find your inner nut sac and let them bitches fall.

Sam is immediately by her side, trying to soothe her. I take advantage of the opportunity to saddle up to Emmett. Sam notices and the shaking starts again. He growls out, "Stay away from him!"

Emmett retaliates with a firm, "Fuck you."

Emily gasps and backhands...holy shit, Sam. Her eyes are wide and gone is the fearful shell of an imprint. Standing before us is a pissed off woman who knows she's been played. Well, not so much played, but more along the lines of knowing she isn't the only one with a key, twat, whatever, to her man's heart.

"You..." Her voice falters for the briefest of moments. Wait for it. "I...you're a liar. You told me that he's been damn near raping her and she's all compelled or hypnotized and it's all a crock of shit! She loves him. I can see it. Jake and the others can see it. You can see it and that's why we're here! Not to save Leah but to tear them apart because no matter what, she's still in your heart!"

He cradles her face in his hands and I want to hurl. He presses his forehead against hers, whispering softly but we can all hear. "We have to save her. She's already been hurt so much. She does..."

Emily takes a step back, tears running down her face. I watch the pattern of them as they run along the jagged pieces of her scars. For some reason, in this moment, they make her beautiful.

She shakes her head. "No. No." Her voice is soft but firm. She looks at Sam, then at me before continuing. "You still love her. I'm like some consolation prize that you got stuck with. This imprinting shit is garbage. I'm supposed to be your soul mate? Bullshit when it's her name that escapes your lips at night when you're sleeping. When you sigh her name when inside me."

Sam shakes his head, eyes widening. "Emily, sweetie, I have never..."

She cuts him off, "But you have. God, you have and I've just buried it so far down inside me because I'm your imprint. I'm your forever. What the hell good is that when I'm not who you want. God, please, Sam just be honest. I'm not who you want, am I?"

I swear, even the birds have stopped singing. Sam's head drops down to his chest as Emily explodes into tears. He looks up and quietly mumbles, "No. You're not."

She wipes her eyes and nods before walking away. She stops by me and we just look at one another. My hand is engulfed into Emmett's paw before I can say a thing. She opens her mouth and promptly closes it.

Emmett speaks instead, "Tell her. You need to say the words just as much as she needs to hear them."

I look at him but then my attention goes back to Emily who has started to speak, "I was jealous. So jealous of you. Your looks. Your family. Sam. Then he broke you and it was all for me. Plain Jane me and even though I was sad about hurting you, I was more happy that I got him. I do love him. Maybe at first I didn't because it was..."

I glare at her, "Because it was more about me. Fuck him. Fuck me. Fuck our relationship and feelings as long as you were happy, right?"

Emily's eyes go glassy once more. Her hand flies up to her mouth, "God, it sounds so horrible when you put it like that."

I explode, dropping Emmett's hand in the process, "Of course it is! it's bad, horrible, evil, selfish and every other adjective you can think of!" I take a calming breath as Sam starts to stalk a bit closer. Sure, he doesn't love her but his wolf wants what it wants. "I can't...I don't know what it is you want or expect from me, but I can't. Not now. Not ever. You're not my family. Not anymore."

She runs off and, fuck me, my pack stands by me and doesn't go after her. Jake crosses his arms in front of him, clearly thinking things over. Finally, he speaks. "Sam? I release you from the imprint. Your choice is your own."

Sam gapes at him and we feel...we feel something shift in the air. Sam loses all the tension is his body and when he looks at me, he's not Alpha or wolf Sam. He's _my_ Sam. There's hope in his eyes but it's too late. I step closer to Emmett and this time, it's me grabbing his hand. Well, it all goes to shit right after.

Sam starts to vibrate. The guys are tripping out that Jake just broke an imprint. Quil's raising his hand, going me next, me next. Emmett growls and yanks me behind him. Sam takes a running jump and phases midair. I fall on my ass as Emmett jumps up to grab Sam's midsection and slam him onto the earth.

Trees shake. Bird screech and they both jump up for more. I crab-crawl backwards to get back on my feet. Seth helps me up as I bring my fist to my mouth to bite back the string of curses that want to escape. It's like Monday Night Raw on steroids. Punches thrown here. Bites there. Sam manages to get a grip on Emmett's leg and damn near rips a chunk off. Eww, gross. Emmett just laughs as the skin knits itself in front of us. He steps back and whips off his t-shirt. Oh, my yumminess.

Emmett moves from side to side as Sam circles him, with his jaws snapping. Finally, Emmett has enough and grabs a hold of Sam's tail to clothesline him. Sam's head snaps back and then forward as he stumbles to the ground, phasing back to human form. The rest of the pack boos while Emmett's vampire clan nods approvingly. Emmett winks at me as he makes his way over.

My eyes widen as Sam manages to get up and charges at Emmett with something in his hand. Where the hell did that come from? Never mind that. I run and phase as I jump over Emmett who starts to turn around to fend off Sam. I land on Sam and push him back with my paws. He glares at me and tries to step around me but I just open my jaws wider and snap them closed a bit close to his manly bits. He jumps back as Paul starts to crack up.

He chortles, "And we all knew Leah was a ball-buster, but dammmnnn!"

I phase back, not giving a shit that I am naked as the day I was born. Hands on hips, glaring at Sam. "Stand down. Enough is fucking enough. I choose him. Now. Tomorrow and every day after. I'm sorry we got stuck in that fucked up situation with imprinting but I'm his." Tears blur my vision. I wipe them away furiously. "I'm his."

Emmett comes up next to me and hands me the shirt he took off earlier. I slide it over my body. The crowd is starting to disperse until there's no one left but myself, Em, Jake, Sam and Carlisle.

Carlisle looks at Jake, "How did you...?"

Jake shrugs, "Damned if I know. I just knew that I could. I'm going to talk to the council about tomorrow but we should have the choice. Of who we're with and who we love. I'm going to release Quil next because that's just fucking sick man." He looks at Sam. "You good because I will not hesitate to Alpha order you to stay away from Leah. It's done."

Sam nods. There are some more goodbyes said and then there are three. Sam looks at me and Em, hand in hand. "I am sorry. Sorry I wasn't strong enough in the beginning. Sorry that I broke your heart along with mine and now Emily's." He pauses to gather his thoughts. "I'm...I'm going to stop phasing and get out of La Push for a while. I need..."

I finish for him, "You need a break and to heal."

He nods and soon it is Emmett and I in the clearing, alone. He starts to rub my body, his hands trailing under the shirt. I push his hands away. "What are you doing?"

He just licks his lips, his erection breaking through the confines of his pants, "I'm gonna fuck that ass now. Duh.

Oh lord, does he ever.


	14. Chapter 14

He's balls deep in my ass as I fuck myself with our favorite vibrator. I am gushing all over our bed as he rams me from behind. His icy fingers digging into my hips as he watches us in the mirror.

He lets go of one of my hips to grab a handful of my hair. It hits just below my shoulders. Any longer and I look like fucking Lassie when phased. He bends his body over mine, somehow reaching even deeper inside me. It feels so good that I falter with the vibrator. He slaps my ass forcefully making me whimper.

His voice is hoarse, "Keep fucking yourself, baby. That's right, try to hit your sweet spot. Ugh, so fucking good Leah..."

He lets go of my hair to grab my hips again. His pace increases so I know he's close. I twist the Rabbit so he can feel the vibrations against his balls and we both cum at the same time.

He collapses on me, pushing me face down into the mattress. I reach behind me to pinch his marble body. He squeals like a girl before moving off of me. He falls next to me on his back before pulling me half on top of his body. He presses a kiss to the top of my head before whispering, "I love you, she-wolf."

My chest tightens. I pick my head up off his chest to look into his eyes. God, over a hundred years later and he still takes my breath away. I use my thumb to trace his lips. "I love you, Papa Bear."

I get up to go take a shower. He joins me but before he can get too frisky, I ask him to go to the coffee shop to get me some pie and a burger. He quickly washes himself off before heading out. Once I hear the front door close and know he can't hear me, I fall to the floor and sob.

**EPOV - - -**

I press my thumb to the scanner to head back inside our place. She's sitting on the couch, wearing one of my t-shirts. I drop the bag of food onto the coffee table before kneeling in front of her.

She licks her lips. She's so fucking beautiful that I swear my dead heart beats because of it. I grab her hands and ask, "You're going to stop phasing aren't you?"

She finally looks at me instead of some spot over my head. Her eyes are glassy. She can barely manage to nod. I rise up and sit beside her so I can haul her onto my lap. I bury my head in her hair, still damp, and just breathe unnecessarily.

She moves so she's straddling me now. Her mouth fuses with mine and we get lost in the kiss. Finally, she pulls away. Her voice is soft, but strong. "Papa Bear, Emmett, baby, I love you so fucking much...please don't think this has anything to do with us."

I nod because I know she does. She's shown me every day for the past century just how much she loves me, even when I drive her insane. I reassure her, "I know that Leah. I know how much you love me, baby. I have never doubted your love for me."

Her face lights up, making me smile. God, she has no idea how seeing her smile like that makes me feel alive. Almost human. She grasps my face in her hands. "Good because if you did I was going to kick your ass like that lion did in Africa a few decades back."

I growl at her, pouting. "It did not, woman."

She giggles. Yeah, Leah Clearwater giggles and I make it happen. "Oh yes, it did. Told you not to fuck with it but you didn't listen. You're lucky I phased in time to give you the chance to get away."

We had gone to Africa. Leah wanted to see the world and I made it happen. We were on some preserve in Kenya and I thought it would be wicked fun to try to take on a lion. King of the jungle versus the bad ass vampire. I even made a banging t-shirt. I held my own for a bit, but dude...those fucker's fangs were wild. Leah phased and was bigger than him. Of course, she thought the whole thing was cool since she got to fight a lion. We were careful not to hurt it, well, not to hurt it too bad. It had been one of our greatest adventures. One of so many.

I drag myself back to the present to look at her. I ask, already knowing the answer, "Then why?"

**LPOV - - -**

I press myself closer to him. I need the contact to give me the strength to talk. I lay my face against his chest, knowing he can still hear me. "Seth's great-grandson died last week and I wasn't at the funeral."

He rubs my back as he tells me, "Babe, you could have gone. I would have just stayed here like..."

His voice trails off. I pick my head up, "Like the last time? Or the time before that? I couldn't because it hurts, Emmett. Seeing the children of the pack and their children just die while my heart continues to beat strong. Fuck, he was still young. Barely out of his teens. He never got to live his life while I live mine. Illness and age make their bodies decay while I live on. Or having the council's eyes on me whenever I step foot on the rez as if I would bring back all their babies for you to feast on. When Jake and Bella's daughter passed a few years ago, my heart broke as I glanced on the headstones of all my friends and family. Knowing that my time too should have come and gone but cheating death because being with you means so much more."

His voice is sad and afraid, "And not anymore?"

I grab his face and kiss the fuck out of him. I snarl at him, "Don't you fucking say that! You know it is but baby, let's be real. This isn't natural. I want gray hairs and to see myself mature and I know it might sound stupid, but I've lived, god, I have _lived_ my life with you and have been so fucking happy, but it's time. I really don't know how else to say it. To explain it. Please, please don't be mad."

**EPOV - - -**

I sigh, "I'm not mad. I get what you're saying even if it hurts my heart. But baby, the choice is yours."

She breathes in and closes her eyes in relief. I can see the tension slide off of her. Her eyes snap open though when I drop my own little announcement on her. "When you pass from this world, I will follow."

She shakes her head as tears slide down her face. I grab it and hold it firm so she feels me. "I'm not playing Leah. And I ain't saying this shit to guilt trip you but there is no me without you. I've lived too and fuck it if I will continue to do so without the other half of my soul. We've had a great life, she-wolf, and I'm not a greedy bastard. If our time is up, so be it."

She opens her mouth to speak but words fail her. Instead she presses her body closer to mine and nods. I hear her whisper, "So be it."

It takes her seven months to stop phasing completely. Holy fuck, we didn't know it would be so hard. It was like seven months of nonstop PMS. She was one hormonal, emotional bitch and I loved every fucking minute of it. I'm a masochist; it's cool.

I also had to tone it down during sex. I almost broke her pelvis when I forgot my she-wolf wasn't supernatural anymore. Yeah, her body still runs hotter than normal humans but it's not the same, but I love her. More than anything.

She cried when she got her first period. I fucking thought someone else died but no, she was on the toilet, holding up a wad of bloody toilet paper like it was a winning lottery ticket for a billion bucks. Later on, I showed my Native American princess just how enjoyable her period could be. Who knew muff diving from a vamp can help with cramps? I told her it had to be all the orgasms. So, yeah, I dig her monthly cycles. Her first few periods lasted ten days and were like fucking back to back. It was a fucking all you can eat buffet and I got my money's worth. I was kind of got sad when she got regular.

It's been close to three years and she still looks hot as sin. I can see the slight changes in her body. Her hips have curved out some more. Her ass is a bit softer but I love grabbing onto it while I push deep inside her. Her tits a bit more full as she now actually gains weight. I love watching her sleep peacefully. No more fitful tossing and turning that's been plaguing her the past few years.

So it's our anniversary today. We stopped keeping track of how long but still honor the date. UFC supernatural throw down is the date we chose because that's when we knew in our hearts, we were for keeps. I am in our home, pacing, checking and double-checking that everything is kosher.

Candles lit. Dinner in the warming tray. Champagne chilling. Wearing a motherfucking thong because she thinks I never would. And the fucking pamphlets on the table in a box, wrapped in a big red bow. Pamphlets about her getting artificially inseminated. The perfect gift for the love of my lives, both dead and undead. A child. Her child, which I'll love even if it's not mine because it would be in all the ways that counted.

The front door opens and I place myself on the couch. Arm draped? Check. Balls about to pop out because this tiny piece of fabric is not nearly enough to hold the monstrosity which is my nut sac? Check. She comes into the living room, pausing to check out the dinner table. I can't help but smile at the one that graces her face, her perfect face.

She puts down her bags and walks over me. She stops in front of me, hands on hips, jeans low on her hips. She looks at me with a gleam in her eye that hardens me so now the head of my cock is peeking out of the scrap of silk.

She places her hands on my thighs. I shiver. She licks her lips before asking, "What you got for me, Papa Bear?"

I lose the ability to speak as her nails scratch the head of my cock before running down the silk covered shaft. I push her hands away to stand to give her a quick spin.

She laughs but I smell her arousal. I bend over so she can ogle me. Her throaty whisper makes my balls tighten, "That's actually perfect, Papa Bear. Wanna see what I got you for tonight?"

There's something in her voice. I stroke my own dick before telling her yes. She tells me to sit down. I do as she asks and watch as she starts to strip in front of me. I have seen her naked countless times, and each time, I still lose my breath.

She drops her t-shirt to the floor. All I see is the back of her black bra. She shimmies out of her jeans; her ass encased in black lace. The air is now filled with the smell of her arousal and, fuck me, her nectar. We haven't done a thing and she's already cum? Fuck me upside the head, I am the man.

She turns around and I groan. My she-wolf has on crotch-less panties and a bra that has her nipples peeking out. She spreads her legs and pulls out a small bullet, slick with her juices. She runs it along her nipples before sucking it clean. Fuck me, she's such a perv. Damn, I'm a lucky fucking bastard. She winks at me before putting it right back in _my_ pussy.

She reaches down to pick up a rather nondescript paper bag. She licks her lips as she saunters over to me. Before reaching me, she says, "Get up and bend over. I want that ass facing me."

Well, fuck, you don't have to tell me twice. Hell, I am bending over before she even finishes speaking. Then her warm, not hot anymore, hands are on me. Sliding over my skin as she touches me. She yanks on the fabric, pulling it between my ass cheeks to tighten around my balls. My heavy, aching balls. I hiss out, "Fuck...Leah..."

She giggles. My nuts sing at the sound. Then she releases the fabric and I feel something cool and rubbery against my skin. Her lips press kisses over my bare back. I fight the urge to turn around and just shove my cock inside her wetness. She stops to pull my thong down. She then presses her body against me once more.

She bites me earlobe. I groan. Then she shocks me, "I'm going to fuck that ass, baby, and you're going to love it.

**LPOV - - -**

Holy crap, I'm going to need a mop after tonight. I've come I don't know how many times since this afternoon. I went to the toy store before a running a bunch of other errands. When the salesperson showed me the sweet, tiny bullet and told me it would have me cumming before I got it all the way in me, I was hooked. She showed me the App for it on my Iphone. I set it on random and holy fudgesicles. I went to get tattooed down there as part of my gift with that new glow-in-the-dark ink that's all the rage nowadays. As the girl did her thing, I tried my hardest not to moan or squirm in the seat. She even propositioned me as the smell of my arousal became evident. I was beyond tempted, just to get off but I only let other girl's muff dive if Em's a part of it. Every decade or so, we engage in threesomes or foursomes, and have even had an orgy, to keep things fresh. We're cool like that.

Getting back to business, I slide the crotch-less panties off and stuff them in his mouth. Thank goodness, the fucker doesn't need to breathe. I reach into the bag and pull out the hot pink, eight and half inch long, two inch thick strap on. I slide it up my body and can't resist the urge to stroke the shaft. Now, my baby's had butt plugs and my fingers up his ass but this right here? This is a whole other level. I grab the bottle of Wet! from the bag and slide it along my cock. Oh yeah man, I have a huge cock.

I pinch his unyielding ass when I notice he's stroking my other cock. His orgasms belong to me tonight, and me alone. When I tell him, he fucking whimpers. I pour out some Wet! onto his ass, right in between his perfect cheeks. He pushes his ass out more. I slide my finger into his pretty little hole. Teasing him with quick little strokes before pulling out.

He pulls my panties out of his mouth, "Fuck, baby, stop teasing me."

I slide my dick along his ass crack. He groans. I feel the juices start to slip out of me. "Shh, Papa Bear. I'm so going to take care of you tonight."

I spread his cheeks apart while trying to maneuver my cock to settle between them. I should have grabbed my phone to take a few pics of this. Of him, spread out for me and my cock. Finally, I just grab my dick and place it where I want it. My pussy starts tingling as my Iphone turns on the bullet. Gotta love technology. I tease his anus with the head of my dick.

He groans and pushes back into me. I take that as the green light and push the head of my hot pick inside him. Slowly. I know I must go slowly. I won't lie though. Seeing the head disappear into his ass is making me even wetter. I brace my legs and push inside him more.

He kind of yelps like a puppy while pulling away. He turns his head while I'm stuck frozen. Maybe this isn't a good idea. He sees the apprehension on my face. He winks at me, "Easy there Ron Jeremy. This is my first time at the anal rodeo and you gotta take it slow. Especially with what you're packing. Slow and steady. Even slower than what you think slow is. My ass is like a vacuum and just wants to suck your big cock inside, but you gotta control your pace. So, give it to me she-wolf. Fuck my ass."

I smile and take in a deep breath. The head is still inside him. I grab his hips and count in my head like a dork. _1 Mi-ss-i-ss-i-pp-i_. I draw it out. It takes me four Mississippi's to move an eighth of an inch. I get a little deeper inside him. He's grunting and jerking off at the same time. My bullet's just a twirling and a whirling inside me. Finally I'm balls deep in him.

I pause and he stills. All that can be heard is me breathing. I pull back just an inch and press forward again. I repeat this small movement over and over. He keeps groaning and backing into me. Fuck! How does he control himself with me? I swear I have no feeling in my cock but I am so fucking hungry for him, I just want to tear his ass open.

He must feel the same because he looks at me over his shoulder and growls out, "You can fuck me now."

And I do. I pull back and slam against his icy tush. Push. Pull. Tease. More. My legs are feeling shaky as his sounds of satisfaction are heard, along with my grunts. The fucking vibrator is at fucking super-hyper drive speed inside me. I'm crying out as I cum while Emmett's cock gushes out stream after stream of vamp jism all over our faux-leather, alternative eco-friendly couch. He falls forward and I collapse on top of him.

I manage to pick my head up when I hear his muffled rumblings. I push myself up and slowly disengage myself from his body. I take a moment to appreciate my cock before falling onto the couch beside him. I'm giddy that I actually don't miss and avoid falling on my ass. I pull the bullet out of my twat and drop it to the ground. Wonder if pussy juice stains hardwood?

He turns around and gives me the biggest, tongue down my throat kiss ever. Hell, it makes me whimper and want more, even though I can't feel my legs. Or my pussy lips. He pulls away and just smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Holy fuck woman! You so rocked my ass!" He fucking high fives me.

He helps me get rid of the strap on. He gets on the floor to massage my feet. Then he does my calves and thighs, finally reaching the juncture between my legs.

He presses a sweet kiss to my pussy lips. He licks his lips before telling me, "Fuck, baby, you're so wet. You loved fucking me, didn't you?" I whimper in reply as I feel my body yearning for him as he continues to talk. "Sliding in and out of me as I jerked off. Fuck, it felt so good. You were so deep...fuck..."

I cry out as his face dives between my thighs. My hands find his hair to keep in place as he eats me out like the creamy center of a Twinkie. Yeah, those bitches still exist. I cum in minutes. He pulls away, my juices all over his face as he looks at my shaved cunt.

He looks up at me, eyes all twinkly. "Baby, is that?"

I sometimes forget how fine-tuned his Spidey senses are. He's staring at my crotch like it's Mecca. I reach forward and stroke his cheek. "Yep, after all it's yours."

The dying sunlight allows my surprise to start to show. _Papa Bear's Pussy_ in small script. I figure he's going to attack me but the sight of one blood tear catches me by surprise.

He leans forward to kiss me senseless again. I pull back when oxygen becomes necessary. He gets up to pick me up too. He carries me to the bathroom where he deposits me on the counter. He grabs a washcloth to wipe me down.

He presses his lips to mine gently. "Give me five minutes before you come out. Okay?" I just nod. He points to the door. "I got something for you to wear."

He's gone. I don't even think I blinked. I get up, glad I have regained feeling in my legs. I close the bathroom door and find a silk robe in a bright teal color. It barely covers my ass but that's how my Papa Bear likes it. I slip it on, enjoying the softness against my skin. I wash my face, brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair.

I head back to the living room and stop when I see dinner is served. He made me my favorite. Steak, garlic mashed potatoes and broiled asparagus with lemon butter sauce and tres leches cake for desert. My mouth waters. He's by my side, escorting me to the table. He even pulls my chair out. I sit and notice the small rectangular box placed by my plate.

He pours me some wine before pouring himself some heated blood. Yeah, thanks to having a doctor for a daddy, he now gets his blood shipped to wherever we live. Carlisle is no longer working in hospitals but at some uber fancy lab where he's perfecting synthesized blood. No more blood donors or such. Right now he's working on taste. He hopes this will help vampires be more civilized. I don't think he gets that not all leeches are like his family. Some just enjoy the taste of fear and the thrill of the hunt.

Emmett grimaces slightly before swallowing. I ask, "Not quite right yet?"

He shakes his head, "A bit metallic but loads better than the first bunch. I think he's almost there." He doesn't miss that I'm not looking at him but at the box. "You wanna open that first or eat?"

I mock pout at him while shaking my head. "Nah, it can wait. I'm starved." I start to dig in, relishing the look of contentment as I enjoy what he made me. However much later, I push the plate away. "I'm stuffed. I'm not a wolf anymore babe. I can't eat like that anymore."

He laughs as he clears the table. See how well I've trained my vamp? Little domesticated cutie pie, he is. He pushes the box closer to me. His face is all scrunched up so I know he's worried about my reaction. I pull apart the elaborate bow, watching as the colored ribbon fall to the side. I lift the top of the box and glare at him when I see nothing but tissue paper. I push that aside and gasp.

My hand falls to my side. I can't see because tears have blurred my vision. I hesitantly touch the brochure as if it it's glass. He's beside me, wiping my eyes. His voice, my anchor, whispers lovingly, "Happy anniversary Leah. For all you've given me, let me be the one to do this for you."

I whisper the words, terrified, "A baby?"

He picks me up and places me on his lap. He buries his face in my neck, speaking against my skin. "A baby. Your baby. Hopefully, our baby. Well, I mean, I know it can't really be..."

I shut him up the only way I know; with my tongue. The kiss is desperate and grateful all at once. I pull away and look him in the eyes. "Our baby, even if it isn't your dead spunk knocking me up. Our baby."

The joy in his eyes leaves me speechless. "Our baby."

We send the next three hours practicing making a baby. Just for giggles.

**EPOV - - -**

We decide to wait before trying. Leah wants to make sure her body's all chill and to enjoy some more time with me before we're bombarded with diapers, shit and binkies. Two years later, we're on some video call with the fertility specialist. You gotta love the future. You don't even have to leave the comfort of your own home to talk to your doctor. Hell, I don't even have pants on. Nope. Just a t-shirt with my bare balls resting on the chair. Leah thinks I'm insane but that isn't stopping her from giving me a hand job. Thankfully, the doc takes my grunts and sighs as me paying attention. When I'm about to cum, I place my hand over hers and direct my dick to point at her thighs. I shoot my cum all over her bare legs. She glares at me but hey, if you wanna tango with Papa Bear, you better be ready to get dealt with. Bet she regrets wearing shorts today. I blow her a kiss.

Doc Reznor tells us that she's got a clean bill of health and should we want, we can go forward immediately. We look at each other and nod enthusiastically. Less than five minutes later, we get a delivery via bot, yeah _I-Robot_ was onto something, and Doc Reznor explains to us what's needed. Daily shots to get her to produce more eggs and crap. What she should be eating. What she shouldn't be eating. How much fucking we should be doing. Two weeks of this before we try inseminating her. We finish up with the virtual spunk binder. Yeah, I got names for everything. Leah wants someone that sounds like he would look like me. It's kind of creepy to see these full size virtual men in our living room. There are no discernable facial features. Those kind of details are told to us. We tell Doc Rez that we'll go over the possible candidates and get back to him.

Three months and two tries later, no luck. The sperm didn't take to Leah's eggs. God, she cried for days when she saw blood down there. I consoled her as best I could, but fuck me if I didn't feel like I had a three inch dick. We try again the following month and again are met with disappointing results. I suggest a break. Maybe in all our excitement, we're putting too much stress on Leah. She's starting to smell different, but I figure it's because of all the hormones and stuff. We figure one month of no hormone therapy, shots or whatever. I plan a trip to Italy to see my parents.

Yeah, dad's lab? In Volterra. Wanna know why? Because the motherfucking Volturi are dead-dead and fucking out of our lives. Way back when, Bella forgot to tell her wolf that our vamp Mafia expected her married to Eddie and be turned. Well, of course, that was out of the question, especially when Jake found out that Bella was preggers. Eddie, being ever so valiant - even though, personally, I think he was vying for a pity fuck, but hey that's just me - decided to sacrifice himself and become part of the Volturi guard. Alice saw this, went even more ape-shit and threatened Bella. Well, that was on her dumb ass because the pack doesn't play that shit. I don't even think she got half her threat out of her mouth before Seth had her arm in his jaws. This of course, only added to her hatred of Leah, and amazingly enough, Bella too. She thought Bella was a traitor. Jasper, calm and collected, had about enough and snapped her neck. Jasper told her he had enough and broke her heart. Esme just shook her head.

Alice took off to Volterra, hot on Ed's heels. We got a phone call three years later letting us know that Aro was killed by Renata who developed rather strong feelings for Eddie and vice versa. Oh, and she also killed Alice because she didn't want her to have a vision of what she had been planning to do. There was upheaval but nobody fucked with Renata. If she could kill Aro, who had touched her every single day and had not see it coming, well, yeah, nobody fucked with her. Leah clapped her hands when she heard of Alice's demise. When I finally got a hold of Jasper, he was balls deep in a pair of twins and a frat boy. Yeah, brokenhearted my brother was.

So anyway, Dad's in Italy with Esme and Eddie. The Volturi disbanded and those who stayed behind pretty much adopted the vegan/animal lifestyle. A few still drank human blood but it was the blood of murderers and rapists and the like. I'm down with that. A couple of decades ago, me and Ed had fun draining a serial killer who preyed on small boys. That was a good time.

So we're on a plane, well, they're more like these slick pod things that get you to Italy in less than two hours. The future is coolio. My family picks us up from the airport, even Eddie and his bitch. He smiles at me. I wink before putting my shields back up. He shakes his head at me. We all embrace, well, all except Leah and Ed. She flips him the bird and his lover threatens to bite it off. I then growl at the bitch. She wants to throw down, but Edward keeps her back. Yeah, I thought so. My powers remain a secret just because I don't want to deal with bullshit.

Carlisle looks at Leah pensively. I glance at my girl and sigh. The past couple of weeks she's had some sort of bug she just can't seem to shake. She's taken a cycle of antibiotics but they only seemed to help for a few days. She's kind of pale. Then I smell it and my dead heart constricts.

_Death._

I wrap my arms around her as she tells me how tired she feels. I fight with all my might so I don't break down in the airport among the humans or in front of her. How could I be so stupid? How did I miss it? We take off to the castle. Esme keeps Leah distracted with talk about some festival and our pregnancy tries.

Leah smiles through it all, "Yeah, we figured we just need a little R & R and everything should be ready to go when we get back."

Esme smiles sadly at my lover but she has her eyes closed and misses it. We park and head straight to our room. I lay her on the bed so I can go find Carlisle but her grip on my shirt tightens.

Her eyes are wide and clear. Her voice is strong, "Sometimes wrong, isn't it?"

We find out a whole lot's wrong. She has Can-AIDS, which is a wicked clusterfuck of cancer and AIDS. Individually, they can be cured with the proper medication but as do all diseases, they evolved and somehow combined. Unless you catch it in the earliest of stages and where the cancer part can be treated, it's terminal.

I'm crying like a fucking baby with Leah on my lap. I can't even speak, but my she-wolf? She has questions. She looks at Carlisle and asks, "I was fine, hell, beyond fine, a few months ago. Doc Rez gave us the okay."

Carlisle shakes his head, lips pursed. "I think it has to do with your wolf mutation. You phased for over a hundred years. Everything inside you was basically frozen. You stopped phasing and I think those hundred years caught up with your body. Times are so different now. The food, the air, germs. Your body might not have developed the antibodies to deal with it."

Leah just nods. She gets up and walks out. I move to follow but she motions for me to stop. Her voice is so sad, "Just...just give me a minute."

The door closes behind her. My head falls into my lap, tears running down my face. I don't even feel my father's arms come around me.

**LPOV - - -**

I step foot onto the beach. I told Emmett the night we found out that I was dying, that I wanted to go somewhere where the sun would make him glitter like my shiny own disco ball. His response? He went straight to the bathroom to shave his nuts and told me he had two disco balls for me.

Today is a good day. I have a bit of color in my cheeks. I am not weak and feeble. We actually took a walk around town before heading back to the house we've rented in Honolulu. Correction, mansion. It's ridiculous, but I love it.

I head to the bathroom and look at my reflection. My eyes are bright. My skin is flushed, thanks to all the sex we've had today. We took advantage of the burst of strength I had today. God, it felt so good to have my body used like that. He's been so fucking tender and careful and today? Today he fucking almost ripped me in half and I loved every minute of it.

I smile when I come to a realization. I run out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the media room. He's setting up a movie, action because I love when shit blows up. I jump into his arms because I know he's always going to be there to catch me.

I rape his mouth and find my back hitting one of the wicked leather chairs. My shorts are ripped away as he impales me with his cock. I scratch at his back, "Emmett!"

He's drilling into me so hard, I think I might break through the cushion. He rectifies that quick when I feel the air and am now straddling him. I move up and down on his shaft as his hands land on my hips to help direct me. I feel the orgasm building. I look at him. Love of my life. I tell him breathily, "Turn me."

He freezes. I swear if the situation wasn't so dire, I would have burst out cackling. He licks his lips before speaking. "You made me promise, she-wolf."

I start moving again, loving how his eyes close of their own accord. "I know, but I was a young, foolish wolf back then." I press a kiss to where his heart is. "You're everything I've ever needed and the only thing I've ever wanted. More than a baby. Just you, Papa Bear. With you, I have everything."

He cums so hard, I'm surprised I don't fly off his cock. I climax right after him, my head falling onto his shoulder. His voice is soft, "Okay."

His fangs sink into my neck. I groan. When I open my eyes three days later, he's the first thing I see.

His infectious smile settles me. He winks at me. "Welcome back, she-wolf." He gets this perplexed look on his face. "We gotta figure out a new nickname. Elvira?"

I smile because he's a dork and no matter where we are, he's home.

The End.

_**Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It was a blast. :) **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sometimes these two pop into my head. Who knows if it will happen again. All mistakes are my own as this is un-betaed. Yes Microsoft Word, it is a word. Thanks. **_

I look at her, and if I were still alive she would take my fucking breath away. I'm so happy she's not ashy because Laurent was ashy as all hell. Dude looked like he bathed in baby powder. That's just not manly. Not that I can really say much seeing as I sparkle in the sun. That's some pansy bullshit right there. Nooo, real vamps sparkle. Not like those dudes from that _True Blood_ show back in the day. They were all ripped with fangs and crap. Damn, us real vamps sure got shortchanged.

Wait, scratch that as I watch my wife once more. She's naked as the day she was born, both times, with a grace that makes me feel she still has some of her wolf in her. Maybe that's why she's not ashy. Why am I so fixated on that right now? I got my hot ass wife, who is buck ass naked, stalking towards me with blood dripping down the corners of her mouth onto those fucking perfect titties that I spend hours sucking on. Like for real. Fuck, I'm hard. I'm always hard around her. It's beyond cool that I have perfected the hard on walk.

She comes up to me, all secret smiles and fuck if the venom doesn't start flooding in my mouth. She's horny. I can smell it. Under the smell of fresh blood is the crisp scent of my mate rearing to go. She wraps herself around me. God, I love that she's tall. I love that she's all mine. I love that she wants to fuck after a kill. Fuck, I just love her.

I'm pulled out of musings about our perfect love by her yanking on my hair, a raise of her left - never right - eyebrow, before pressing her mouth to mine. Blood fills my mouth and I'm lost. Lost in the kiss. Lost in her.

She pulls back and smiles as me. She licks a spot of mountain lion blood off her lips. I pout at her. "You went and had breakfast without me?"

She laughs and I can't help but gather her in my arms, while undoing my pants and shoving my rock hard cock into her welcoming pussy.

"EMMETT!"

Fuck, I love hearing my name come out her mouth. She's perfection. My perfection.

I move isnide her, happy that she's still somewhat warm. Carlisle thinks it's because she was a shape shifter once. I think it's because her pussy knows how I like it. Wait, focus on drilling my wife.

She's kissing me. Biting me. Marking me. I shudder and somehow lower us to the ground so I can go even deeper.

I mark her right where her heart would still be beating if she were alive. Se cums so hard around me, I swear her pussy's about to break off my dick. But it won't. It has mad love for me and my cock of thunder.

She shoves me backwards and climbs right back on me. Fuck, it's so good. Always so fucking good.

She stops and I'm about to cry, well if I could, but damn why is she stopping?

She pushes her hair away from her face and the smile that graces it makes my dead heart stutter in my chest. "I love you Papa Bear."

Only one thing I can say to that. "Then fuck me she-wolf."

She does and life is perfect.


End file.
